Where the Heart of a Pirate truly lies
by Sereture
Summary: What if Jack secretly also loved Elizabeth...but doesn't allow himself to admit it? When she gets kidnapped again, he and Will set off to find her, but will he still be able to hide his feelings? JE & WE [Chapters 15 REVISED]
1. Jack's back

_Alrighty mates, here's the deal! I've been reading over my first fanfic and found it plain horrible. Instead of taking it down though (and losing all those lovely reviews ;-)), I decided to give a try at revising it. No plot change, just grammar and spell checked/improved. Also, I've taken out all the silly author notes. I'll try to revise chapters in groups of five and post them. Drop in a note and tell me what you think!_

_

* * *

_**Where the Heart of a Pirate Truly Lies**

**Chapter 1 **

As the setting sun painted the sky a lurid orange, Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't contain the satisfied sigh. This sight of that burning ball drowning in the peacefully smooth ocean always enchanted him, no matter how often and under how many circumstances he had seen it. He would even forget about his rum, just sitting there, staring into the brightly colored sky.

Well.

That had been a bit of an exaggeration: seeing Gibbs swig some of the golden liquor from his leather-bound flask, Jack turned abruptly, heading to the galley. He desperately needed to drown his feelings now, they were getting more and more unbearable as the Black Pearl was drawing closer to Port Royal.

Port Royal meant the whelp. Jack Sparrow couldn't help smiling. He was looking forward to seeing Will again, even though he would never admit it. After all – who would want to befriend a eunuch?!

Port Royal also meant Elizabeth. _Elizabeth_. He wondered how she was doing. Was she still as beautiful? Did her eyes still have that defiant, but enchanting look to them? He couldn't imagine otherwise, but Jack Sparrow shook his head sternly, wanting to forget about Elizabeth. She was with Will, his best mate. His only real friend, for that matter. But then how come he couldn't forget Elizabeth, the way she laughed, the way she had leaned her head against his shoulder on the island, the way she had lain with him, arm in arm, on that sandy beach? 'Apparently that _vile_ drink doesn't only turn men into 'complete scoundrels'.", Jack mused. "She had merely been drunk…" he added firmly and downed another quarter of his bottle.

"Cap'n! Cap'n, land in sight!" Gibbs' shouts roused Jack from his thoughts and he quickly staggered up to the deck, swaggering as usual with his hands flailing about.

"Lower the anchor", Jack shouted, seeing Port Royal drawing closer and closer. "All into the boats!" The Black Pearl was bustling now, all crewmembers were eager to reach land. After all, it had been three weeks since they last seen a tavern. Jack shared a boat with Anamaria, the only women on board the Black Pearl. Though he still owed her a ship, Anamaria had agreed to join the crew of the Black Pearl. The crew was glad (except for Gibbs, who still thought women unlucky) because she was the only one who could somehow control Jack Sparrow - she was also the only one able to slap him without taking the risk of getting keelhauled – a fact she took advantage of regularly.

"Don't you try anything now…" she muttered as Jack jumped into their rowboat, swaying so much he nearly caused it to topple over. "Me?" Jack asked innocently, smiling his half-looped smile, while moving closer to Ana. "C'mon, luv, I know ye're smitten by me, jus' like all them other women out there." Anamaria snorted, moved to the other end of the boat, and started rowing. Thinking he had heard a hiss something along the lines of 'despicable', Jack gave her another cocky smile and then grabbed the other pair of oars.

They docked at the eastern port, since that was the least busy one. The pirates jumped out of their boats, quickly tying them up and heading for the next tavern. Jack couldn't blame them and looked after them longingly; he would have liked some rum himself now, but he had promised to visit Will and Elizabeth first. "Maybe they had some rum, " he wondered hopefully– but he doubted it.

Elizabeth! Just the mere thought of her quickened Jack Sparrow's steps. He wondered if she and Will were married already - thinking about that possibility he felt something tug at his heart. 'Rubbish' he thought. 'I'm a bloody pirate, what do I care fer some woman? I can have as many as I want in any goddamn port!' He looked up, seeing that he had reached the Will's forgery. He decided to make his grand entrance, and quietly opened the door. It seemed that the forgery was empty - but Will would never leave it unlocked if he left! He walked through the door and softly made his way over to the small room in which the finished swords were stored. He heard a muffled laugh and opened the door. He saw Elizabeth leaning on Wills shoulder, just like she had laid on his on their island, and Will cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. They were with the back to Jack, who quickly caught himself, even though he felt a whirl of emotions coming over him. "Ahem..." he coughed discreetly, causing Will and Elizabeth to turn in shock. They opened their mouths wide in surprise and Elizabeth jumped up.

"Jack! You're back! Will, it's Jack, look it's Jack!" She embraced him, holding onto him so tightly he nearly couldn't breathe. Although he enjoyed it, he decided playing the 'unemotional pirate'.

"There there luv, I didn't know ye missed me that much. But would ye please let me breathe?" Elizabeth let go off him, still beaming. Now Will spoke up too, greeting Jack.

"Ah, and here's the whelp", exclaimed Jack, patting Will on the back in a fatherly manner. "Still practicing three hours a day, huh?"

"No, now he's got more important things to do..." Elizabeth said, smiling at Will, who blushed.

"What d'ye think of some nice little tavern, and some rum, to catch up on things?" Jack asked, glancing hopefully at Will and Elizabeth.

"Well, I don't think that this is a good..." Elizabeth started, but was cut off by Will. He winked at Jack. "Great idea, mate! Let's go."


	2. Kidnapped again!

**Chapter 2**

While Jack caught up on his lack of rum (he hadn't had any _real_ rum for three days, (he decided not to count Gibbs disgraceful self-distilled stuff…), Elizabeth was standing on the porch in front of her house, watching the sunset, not knowing that Jack had done the same thing just yesterday. She had refused to join Will and Jack, which is why it was half the fun for Jack, but he hadn't said anything, determined not to let his emotions get to him.  
Elizabeth couldn't help smiling, she was so happy Jack was back! She had to admit she missed the rough life of the sea; all the adventure and action had made her realize that there was something better in life for her than sitting at home, knitting and cooking. She longed for the adrenaline rush, the excitement she had experienced on their adventure with Barbosa. Now, with Jack back, more adventures were sure to follow soon. Life was always exiting with Jack. _'One thing is for certain'_, Elizabeth thought, _'the next few days will definitely not be boring!_' That thought placed a smile on her beautiful face and she turned, heading into the Swann residence. Tonight the mansion was empty: her father was out to dinner, expecting her to be with Will, and the servants had their day off. With one more wistful glance at the beautifully colored sky, Elizabeth's slender fingers seized the silver doorknob. As she opened the door she only had time to stare into a grotesque grimace before she was hit by something hard. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Jack was holding a wobbling, unsteady Will just barely upright - obviously the whelp wasn't able to hold his liquor very well. "Now, now, it's only a'couple o'steps to Lizzy's house, even a eunuch should be able te make that!" 

Jack hissed a curse and lifted Will back up, as he was about to fall again. He rolled his eyes dramatically as Will pointed to something apparently very exiting ahead of him and giggled madly. He had decided to bring Will to the governor's house instead of the forgery, as it was closest, and Elizabeth had said that she would be there alone tonight.

Finally they reached the pompous mansion. Breathing heavily Jack lay Will across the front steps and opened the door, not bothering to knock. He wondered why it was unlocked - was Elizabeth still awake at this late hour? Jack called into the empty house, hearing his voice reverberating through the rooms. "Elizabeth!" His footsteps echoed in the empty halls.

"Lizzy…darling, come out, there's no time for hide'n' seek, your Will has some…eh…problems."

He waited for an answer, but when he heard none he dragged Will into the living room, grumbling all the way. "Gotta do everything all by me onesies", he muttered, letting Will's feet drop to the floor with a thud. Jack made his way up the stairs, but Elizabeth was not in her room. Growing slightly worried, he made his way to the porch - possibly Elizabeth had a favor for sunsets as well and she had just fallen asleep outside. He slowly opened the porch door, not wanting to wake Elizabeth if she was out there. But she wasn't. Jack looked around hastily - he was really worried now: he had searched the whole house and he couldn't imagine Elizabeth leaving the house this late. As he hastened back into his house he heard something crumble beneath his boots. Bending down he picked up a ripped dirty piece of parchment, quickly trying to decipher the scribbles on it. He gasped.

"Bloody hell ---Elizabeth!"

* * *

Will opened his eyes excruciatingly slowly, wondering who in the name of all that is holy kept slapping him. His head started spinning, and he quickly closed his eyes again. 

"Jack, what the bloody hell are you doing, let me have my sleep!"

"Mate, I think ye'd be interested in this." Jack's voice sounded strained and Will quickly opened his eyes for the second time, surprised by this unnaturally serious tone of voice. The first thing he saw was a piece of what was probably paper once, filled with some black smudgy scribbles. He blinked and took the note from Jack. On the 'letter', obviously scribbled by a someone not very skilled in the art of writing, it said  
WE got YeR daugter mr.swanN  
ye hav to waigh her up'in goLD  
if ye want to see her aliv again  
lEaVe the gold under the brige of the estern port  
tmorow night

Will jumped up and was suddenly totally sober.

"You're not playing a trick on me, are you Jack? Because if you are..."

"Does it look like it?!" Jack snapped. "Instead'a makin yer smart comments, don't ye think we should be goin?"

"Going?" Will's expression was dominated by confusion.

Jack sighed - who did Will get this slowness from? Couldn't have been from his father. Poor ole Bootstrap.

"Yes, GOING", he exclaimed, as if talking to a child. "Or don't ye want to save yer bonny lass?"

He found it unnecessary to point out that he was at least as worried about Elizabeth as Will was. Just imagining what those pirates could do to her made his blood run cold.

"Bloody pirates…" Jack hissed and quickly turned and left the house, not even looking back to see whether Will was following. He was focused on only one thing – Elizabeth was endangered, she had to be saved! He hastened down the street to the Black Pearl, followed by a breathless Will, and as he boarded it he was surprised to see most of his crew was actually aboard ship.

"The Arrow has just left port", Gibbs exclaimed excitedly. _The Arrow_ - that was Barbossas crew's new ship, or so Jack remembered.

"Raise anchor!" he barked, shoving Will on board. "We're followin' 'er!"


	3. A life forgotten

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth woke with a start. Slowly she opened her eyes and at once a whirlwind of images was spinning front of her. She got so dizzy that she had to close her eyes again, afraid that she would loose her balance. Where was she anyways? And what had wakened her? She felt a swaying of some sort and heard things topple over. 'Thank god I'm laying down' she thought. 'I would not be able to stand up one moment in this turmoil!' Elizabeth cautiously opened her eyes once more and looked around. She was in what seemed to be a cell - the iron bars all too clearly demonstrated that. But if this was a prison, it was certainly better than the ones in Port Royal. There was a bed, and even a small window in the left corner. Apparently she was not left to die. Staggering and clutching her torn skirt she got up and quickly clasped a hand to her head! Everything started spinning and she felt a bruised lump on her head. 'Where did I get that from?' she wondered, but the next moment she found herself in a heap on the floor again. The swaying was just too much. She slowly got up again, now warily clinging to one of the iron bars. Slowly she made her way to the window and a little scream of surprise escaped her mouth.

As far as her eyes could reach there was water. Only endless amounts of water, and extremely stormy water too! 'However did I get on a ship?' she wondered and tried to remember what had happened the previous day. She looked down and saw her clothes - they seemed expensive, but were now dirty and frayed. As her head started to become dizzy again, Elizabeth quickly sat down on the bed. She tried reliving the past days again, but none would do. She just couldn't remember.

'Ok' she thought. 'I might as well start with something easy... like… my name. Good. What's my name again?' She gasped in horror as she realized that she did not even know that! Who was she? Looking at her clothes she assumed to come from a rich family, but was she married? Did she have siblings? What about her parents? Nervously Elizabeth started pacing the cell. This couldn't be, had she really lost her memory? Did she not even know her own identity? As much as she tried, she could not remember a single thing, and frustrated she gave up and sat on the bed, her head buried in her hands, trying to stifle the tears she could feel rising up inside her. She felt so alone and helpless! Wasn't anyone going to rush to her rescue and clear this mess up? Tell her that this was all a misunderstanding; fill her in on her past? Just as she was thinking this the door creaked. Her head shot up at once and she found herself staring into the face of a dirty looking man who's smile revealed a row of rotten teeth. She fearfully drew back, not knowing who this man was and what he was doing there. The man came closer to her, a sneering grin on his face. Elizabeth clutched tightly at the bedpost.

"Who…who are you?" , she stammered. And a bit more strong: "What are you doing here? Leave me alone!"

"Now now poppet, there's no reason t'be upset. It's just ole Ragetti, and there be no point in pretending ye don't know me…we've met before, haven't we, _Poppet_…!

What was this man talking about? 'He obviously knows me' Elizabeth thought and considered whether to tell him she'd lost her memory or not. But before she had the chance, Ragetti slammed a dirty tray in front of her and left, careful to lock the door behind him.

* * *

Jack Sparrow's dark kohl-lined eyes were narrowed to slits that stared at the thin line of the horizon - the Captain was clearly concentrated. The crew had not dared to talk to him for the last hours - he had seemed too angry, too agitated. But Jack Sparrow wasn't angry. He was shocked and feared for Elizabeth's life. But most of all, he felt guilty. Why did he have to get drunk so desperately? If he had stayed with Elizabeth instead she wouldn't be in the hands of these barbarians now. Bloody rum, it really was a vile drink! Remembering her words, he clenched his fist and almost lost control over the helm. He would have to concentrate on the Black Pearl now: she had been through a lot of storms, but this was certainly one of the worst. Jack Sparrow glanced over to Will, who was just staring into the waves of murky water. 

"Will!" he called over the thundering of the waves. "Yer absolutely no use at all to Liz if ye jus' stand there. Get to work, Anamaria will have something for ye to do!"

Will stared at Jack with a hurt expression and turned away. Rolling his eyes at Will's sulking, Jack grabbed him on the shoulders.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one here who cares for Elizabeth", he hissed.

Will gasped. He had been told those exact words before - Norrington had heatedly assured him of the same thing him when Elizabeth got kidnapped the first time. And Norrington had been in love with Elizabeth then…

Will narrowed his eyes and looked closely at Jack. Why was he behaving this way? Shaking his head slowly, Will turned away abruptly, heading for the galley.

Jack went back to the helm and gazed into the open sea. Suddenly he blinked - what was that over there, just barely showing where the sky and the sea met? Did his eyes trick him or were these sails?

"Gibbs, over here!" At once, Gibbs hurried toward him.

"Where's yer glass?"

Quickly Jack took the binoculars from Gibbs, who pulled it out of his vest pocket.

"What is it Captain?" he asked eagerly. "Are ye seeing something?"

Jack set down the glass.

"Aye" he said simply.

He _had _seen something - the blood-red sails of the Arrow.


	4. Fighting the 'Arrow'

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth stared at the indefinable grey liquid on the plate and wondered whether it was actually edible. As she took the first sip of the soup though she noticed how hungry she was and guzzling everything down despite its taste. Suddenly she remembered something - a bright white flash crossed in front of her eyes and she saw herself gulping down copious amounts delicious food. She was wearing a dark velvet dress and there was a man standing behind her; he seemed so terribly familiar. He held a green apple out to her --- she was so close to remembering who he was now!

There - it was gone. Elizabeth clenched her hands in frustration. She had seemed so close to remembering everything! She started pacing the cell again, desperately trying to recall that one memory. After half an hour, which seemed like eternity, Elizabeth dropped onto the bed, too tired and discouraged to do anything else but sleep. Soon, she quickly drifted off into a light doze...

_"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! We pillage we plunder we rifle and root, drink up me hearties yo ho…!" She laughed lively, falling breathlessly into the sand and snuggling against someone next to her. She had never felt so free in her life. She stared into the burning flames for a moment and then up to the man she was leaning against. "Must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island…" She spoke softly, and her voice was wistful. A man – she had to admit it was a very handsome man...in an odd way - looked down at her and grinned. A couple of golden teeth glinted in the glow of the fire. She knew he was about to say something. She had to know what he would say, had to know who he was…she felt that this man was part of the key to her memory. His fingers wrapped themselves around her shoulder, he opened his mouth to speak and -_

The ear piercing chiming of bells caused Elizabeth to jump from the bed instantly. The first moment she was confused, but the memory of her unfortunate situation came back to her - nothing else though. Her memory had not returned. But that dream! It had been so realistic. The man had seemed so familiar. But who was he? The island, she had been there before! Why couldn't she put everything together? The bells rang again; Elizabeth assumed it was time to change watch on the ship. What kind of ship was this anyway? She peered through the iron bars and saw a number of chests, small and big ones, as well as a piece of black fabric rolled up in the corner. She could barely make out a white bone, strongly in contrast with the black background. She gasped – kidnapped by pirates? Everything seemed to fit: the filthy man – a definite picture of the stereotypical pirate from the tales she heard. The chests: most likely filled with treasure from numerous pillaging and looting. 'This is splendid', Elizabeth sighed. 'Another riddle for me – how did I get here and why _me_? What am I doing here?!'  
Elizabeth desperately hoped that there were people out looking for her. 'Please, let someone find me soon' she prayed silently. Being without a memory made her feel hopeless and frustrated. She wondered how long she would have to stay on this ship, what would happen to her if she did not get rescued and whether her memory would ever return again, when suddenly the thunderous 'boom' of a cannon shot echoed through the ship…

* * *

Earlier that day....

"All men to the oars", Jacks roared and his shouts awakened the crew of the Black Pearl and the deck was soon bustling with Jack's eager crewmembers. Will and Jack stood at the helm, anxiously watching the Black Pearl slowly but steadily catch up to the Arrow. Jack silently urged his ship to go faster, while hoping that Elizabeth was still alive. Will had similar thoughts. Though neither spoke, they could sense each other's tension and there was no need for words.

Finally the Arrow was in firing distance. Cannons were loaded and readied for attack.

"Aaand…FIRE!"

Will protested loudly: "What about Elizabeth? She might get hurt! Jack! _What about Elizabeth?_" Jack shot Will an angry glare. "Am I the captain or are you?" he hissed. But seeing Will's expression he quickly added: "Don' worry mate, she'll be jus' fine...I think I got a plan…" Will looked sceptical and scared, but there was no time for explanations, because the deserted deck of the Arrow suddenly became alive. Pirates emerged from under deck, their cursing echoed over the ocean.

"Quickly, get 'er closer!" Jack demanded, urging his crew to row faster. He needed to get to the Arrow before they started to realize what was happening and fight back. His only chance was the effect of surprise. He needed to get aboard the Arrow and get Elizabeth out…calling this a plan now seemed somewhat of an exaggeration, but from there on he would just have to rely on his intuition and luck.

Soon the Arrow was so close that Jack could see the livid faces of the Arrows' crew. Taken by surprise, their ship already had suffered several holes. Suddenly, the cannons finally loaded, the Arrow fired back.

"Damn to the blazes…! " Jack knew he had waited too long. "Stay here Will, and keep 'em busy! I'll see to Elizabeth." Ignoring Will's look of protest he quickly grabbed the rope attached to a grappling iron and gracefully sailed it over the Arrows railing. In all the commotion, noise and fighting between the two pirate groups he was able to swing across fairly unnoticed. Safely landing on the Arrow, Jack quickly secured the coil, and turned around, only to face an evil-grinning pirate. Ducking the slash of his sword, Jack twisted and jumped to the left, lifted his blade and gave him the final blow. Looking satisfied Jack sauntered on; even when he was – more or less – sober and in a rather dangerous situation he could not alter the way he walked.  
Slashing left and right, all his thoughts were on Elizabeth. Assuming that she was in the brig (in a pirate ship, captives always were; Jack was fairly familiar with that…) he hurried under deck. He turned right, left, then right again, having no idea where he was going, but an indescribable sense of someone leading him the right way. To _her_. Suddenly he stood in front of a door and didn't hesitate to open it. Barging in, he swiftly looked around and sighed with obvious relief when he saw Elizabeth sitting on a bed, her tensely straight back to him.

"Elizabeth!" he whispered. She turned abruptly, staring at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"Elizabeth, luv, thank God. I promise, I'm gonna get ye outta here as soon as..."

"Now...are ye really sur'a that, Sparrow?" Jack spun around at the sound of the sneering voice and stared into Bo'Sun's ugly face. He grinned fakely up at him, trying to think of a retort, but before he could react Bo'Sun grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out, slamming the door shut. Jack was barely able to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth looking completely dumbfounded when the door crashed into its lock behind them.

"Ah, our lil' Sparrow again! That's lovely indeed... Let's find a nice place to tie ye up, shan't we, Sparrow?"


	5. Defeated

**Chapter 5**

Will grew increasingly worried. Jack had left the ship half an hour ago and was still nowhere to be seen. Will feared that the Black Pearl would not be able to hold position much longer - they were running out of cannon munition and the Arrows' interminable firing had injured many of Jack's crew. Will was forced to decide between sailing off and saving the crew from more damage or waiting for Jack, trusting him to appear soon. He chose the latter; he could not just leave Jack now, especially since Elizabeth was involved too.  
Suddenly a shout was heard, and Bo'Suns' mocking voice boomed over the battle cries. All attention turned to him - and the comparatively ridiculously small man next to him: Jack Sparrow. Will gasped in horror, caught by surprise: Jack Sparrow, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had been captured? How ever could that happen? What had made him act so rash?

While wildly trying to come up with a plan, Jack tried to catch Will's attention: he was waving his arms around frantically, obviously telling the Turner boy to take the ship and leave. Which was also what Bo'Sun recommended...

"Ye stupid scallywags, listen up here, might be o' importance to y'all if ye ever want te see yer sorry excuse fer a captain again!" Bo'Sun sounded extremely content with himself, having control over his former Captain now, who was squirming under his grip.

"Here be the deal: ye'll all sail off with that lil ship o' yers, hand over all yer plunder and I might jus' reconsider tyin yer lil captain to a canon right away." His words were accompanied by a roar of satisfied laughter, to which Jack rolled his eyes.

Worried mumbles arose from the Black Pearls crew. It was Will who spoke up first.

"How do we know you won't harm him later? And what of Elizabeth? What did you do to her?"

"Yer prissy whore's is still alive, don't ye worry bout that lad…and she'll be getting some fitting company soon." Bo'sun shoved Jack forward, nearly causing him to topple of the ship. The Arrows' crew jeered and Jack cringed.

Will clenched his fists, unable to suppress his anger and frustration any longer. He had now already lost two of his dearest friends to those bloody pirates!

"Forget it Bo'Sun! The Black Pearl is not going to give up! The only way we'll be leaving will be with Jack and Elizabeth!" The crew of the Black Pearl stared incredulously at Will and then back to Jack, who was letting his arms drop in despair, knowing that Will had, once again, done something _incredibly_ stupid. But before he was able to shout anything else to Will Bo'Sun, a grim expression on his face, brought him down hard to the floor and dragged him down to the brig.

* * *

About an hour later, the defeated Black Pearl sailed as quickly as the tattered sails would allow it to the save haven of Port Royal. The main mast was broken and merely a stump was left. The sails were torn and useless and water leaked through the many holes on the side of the ship. The crew looked no better - all hammocks were occupied by exhausted men, many seriously injured. Will looked worried, defeated, anxious, angry - but most of all he looked guilty. He had left his two friends to a terrible fate - possibly death and he hadn't managed to rescue them. He relived the last hour, seeing Jack's crew trying their best to get the cannons loaded in time to defeat the Arrow. But none would do - the Arrow was better equipped, had more cannons, a larger crew and extra munition. To avoid any more deaths, the Black Pearl had had no choice but to give up…

* * *

Meanwhile Elizabeth sat on the cell-bed, wondering whoever that man was who came bursting in a while ago and who had seemed so terribly familiar… She had just caught a glimpse of him, but what she had seen had confused her totally. She knew this man who possessed this dark beauty, she remembered his rough voice, his slurry accent, his odd clothes. She searched her mind, trying to remember the slightest thing in connection to this man, but could not grasp anything. Was he her friend? Her lover? Her enemy? No, he didn't seem like an enemy, after all he had come to rescue her...or not? Elizabeth threw up her hands in frustration - if only she could remember something...

* * *

Jack cursed softly, not wishing to awake the sleeping Ragetti who was watching over him. How could he have been so careless? Did thinking of Elizabeth make him throw all caution into the wind? Was she so important to him that he could not think of nothing else than rescuing her the fastest way possible? Sighing, he admitted that it was that way. He was a pirate, aye, and should care for no one but himself - definitely not risking his life for others. He was supposed to be egotistical: take and give nothing back... But he sensed a change. He no longer wanted to keep everything for himself. He wanted to share his feelings, the freedom of sailing, the joy of the spray of seawater on his face with someone else - with Elizabeth.

'Shut up, ye mushy eunuch', he cursed himself. 'Yer gettin all sentimental. If I ever want to tell Liz how I feel, I must first find a way to get her and me outta here quickly!' Letting his eyes roam about his cell, his gaze fell on Ragetti and a cunning smile tugged at the corners of his lips as a thought crossed his mind.

Jack wiggled his finger through one of the iron bars and pinched sleeping Ragetti in the chest. A loud snore was the only answer. Cheek squished against the iron bars, Jack tried to get even closer to reach Ragetti's vest. Ragetti shifted and Jack quickly drew his hand back. After a few moments he tried again. Slowly he reached for the left vest pocket - nope, no keys there. Stretching even further Jack's hand made its way across Ragetti's chest to the right pocket. His fingers felt something cold and Jack smiled.

"Good ole Ragetti...I can always count on ye."


	6. Jack to the rescue?

I shouldn't, i SHOULDN'T be updating....i should be doing homework....ah, stupid me!!! :) therefore this chapter will probably be even shorter - sorry .! But I just wasn't sure how to continue.what is Jack supposed to do now?? Ahh, well I'll make it up as I go along :)  
  
I just saw PotC for the third time (yes, it is still running in the theaters in Latvia, in fact, it just came out beginning of November..Latvia is slooooow (btw I am not Latvian, I'm German, just have been living in Latvia for the last 5 years..)) and I felt this was a good time to continue my story *lol*  
  
Hope you enjoy!! Thank you for all the reviews!!! and to my new reviewer iluvobandew: your reviews are much appreciated: thanks!!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Young William Turner stood at the helm, fists clenched in anger. Port Royal was now in sight, but it seemed to Will as if the Black Pearl had never sailed slower. He needed to reach Port Royal fast - Elizabeth and Jack needed his help! He was determined to rouse the entire Royal Navy to help rescue his friends and surely the governor would support him in that matter, after all it was his daughter that was missing - again! Will wondered what Mr. Swann had done when he found out about his missing daughter and he felt a bit guilty. The governor did not even know that it was pirates who took her nor that Will had already taken actions to save her... Will wiggled his fingers in nervousness and jumped off the Pearl once it was close enough to the port.  
  
****** SPLASH! ********  
  
A thoroughly wet, dripping Will climbed up the wooden posts: obviously he had taken too much faith in his jumping abilities. the dock was not nearly as close as it had seemed from the Pearl. Will shot the laughing crew an angry glare and hurried towards Port Royals bustling old town.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jack fingered the key bundle nervously. He couldn't believe how many keys Ragetti possessed! He had already tried at least 15 and none had worked for the cell lock so far. Jack flinched when one key hit the iron and caused it to ring loudly. Ragetti stirred, blinked and sat up. Quickly Jack shoved the keys into his boots. Ragetti yawned noisily, exposing his yellow teeth - or those few that were left.  
  
"Sparrow, Sparrow." he mocked. "Haven't found a way out yet, have we? Well well, don't ye worry, ye wont be in here fer much longer.we have other plans..savvy?" He guffawed loudly and stretched his arms.  
  
"I gotta get meself sum rum .haven't had any for ages..and that damn Pintel! It's his shift now! Ye better behave while I'm gone Sparrow.I'll get ye some new company, savvy?" He slid the rusty blade of his dagger through the iron bars, causing Jack to draw back. He really wanted to correct Ragetti on his name - after all he was CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, but he wasn't so sure if this was the opportune moment for that, him being locked in a cell and all.  
  
With another loud guffaw and an utterly pleased look on himself Ragetti left Jack to himself. Once the door shut tightly Jack let out a sigh, relieved that Ragetti hadn't checked for the keys. He fingered the keys out of his boots and tried the rest of the keys. Finally, after like what seemed an eternity, a long rusty key smoothly slid into the lock and Jack heard an audible 'click'. Jack clasped his hands together (the way he did when Will appeared from the sinking Interceptor) and lifted his eyes towards the ceiling in a silent 'thank you'. He turned the key and slowly opened the door. He left the cell quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Jack noticed how hard it was to keep steady on tiptoes - no surprise there with his swaggering walk.. Before leaving the brig he smirked at the empty cell, wishing he could see Ragettis face. Now he only had to find Elizabeth and then..yes then what? He hadn't even thought of a plan! They couldn't just jump of the ship together - they were sure to drown!  
  
Jack twisted his beard, his face contorted due to his thinking when he heard loud footsteps. He swiftly turned and hid behind a huge wooden chest. As he looked up he saw Bo'Sun stride past. When Bo'Sun was out of sight Jack ran down the alley to what he thought to be the cell of Elizabeth. There was no time to be wasted on plans now . . . ...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Elizabeth was even more confused than before - if that was even possible. Though she had finally managed to connect that strange looking man to something, but it hadn't helped her the least bit. She remembered her dream from before, where she had been on this island, talking to someone. That someone was him! It was the same man who had burst into the brig a couple of hours ago! Elizabeth had been exited when she recognised him from her dream, until she found that this didn't help her at all: she hadn't gained any other part of memory back and the only thing she knew was that she had been on an island with him before.. Elizabeth sensed that this man was an important part of her life, which made her even more curious. She had to know who this mysterious man was, maybe he could help her gain her forgotten life back.  
  
The door burst open and Jack Sparrow stood in the frame, his pistol raised, determined to shoot any guard that was watching over Elizabeth. To his surprise there was none. He let his pistol sink slowly, still very suspicious and closed the door behind him.  
  
Elizabeth gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth. This couldn't be true. It was just like a déjà vu - that man, he had burst in the same way a couple of hours ago and she had seen him being taken. How ever did he manage to get here? She saw him sinking his arm holding the pistol and quickly striding over to her. Then she fainted.  
  
****************************  
  
Aw, I'm sorry, this chapter totally didn't really add anything, no excitement, and no real dialogue, I know..I'm sorry!!! I'll try harder next time!! And about the fainting in the end.well, its just so convenient to let women faint :) it's much easier to get on with the story that way..hope you don't mind. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think and any ideas on Jack's and Lizzy's escape would be highly appreciated! I kinda have an idea, but it's too vague, I wanna know what you guys think!!  
  
And pleeeeeasse-----REVIEW!! I love your reviews!!! Thanks!!! 


	7. A daring Escape

Yeah, so I got only 2 reviews for the last chapter..well that's ok..*sob* but if its bad, plz review too, cuz I wanna know how to make it better! Sorry Lyra for the shortness, I can only get myself to write a little at a time..i dunno why..  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own PotC.but I'm working on it.:) ahhh, jack sparrow is mine, MINEEEE..miiiiineee! *grins crazily.*  
  
Ok----gotta focus here..*focuuuus* *lol*  
  
Here you go, next chappy is up.  
  
************  
  
Jack looks incredulously at the slim body of Elizabeth in his arms. He had just barely managed to catch her.  
  
'Mmm., didn know I had such a strong effect on women' he grinned despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
What was he supposed to do now? He was free, yes, but with an unconscious woman in his arms and no plan for escape.he gently laid Elizabeth on the floor before striding quickly over to the window in her cell.  
  
At first he saw nothing but the ocean, but when he turned his head to the left a bit he saw a bright yellow beach in swimming range. He peered closer.it was that same island he had been marooned on two times before!! He remembered that palm tree! (*lol* ok, tht sounds a bit stupid..:)) Quickly a plan formed in his mind and he pulled Elizabeth off the floor softly. He braced himself for what he would have to do next. Then he slapped her forcefully on her left cheek. He had no choice; he truly did not need an unconscious woman slowing his escape. Elizabeths' eyes flew open and she gasped audibly when she saw Jack mere inches from her face.  
  
"What - "  
  
"No time to explain luv.we gotta be fast!" Jack cut her off and pulled her behind him.  
  
They reached the door, when it suddenly flew open and Ragetti entered. Jack just barely managed to back up against the wall, now hidden behind the door. Elizabeths' face was tight against his chest, his arm around her waist and he could feel her quick breath.  
  
"Hey there poppet! I've com' back.ain't that nice." Ragettis fake-friendly voice came to a sudden stop when he noticed that his "poppet" wasn't there. He looked around the brig flabbergasted. (I love this word!!!) At the sight of the open door to her cell he jumped from surprise causing his wooden eye to roll onto the floor. He fell to the floor looking for it and Jack and Elizabeth instinctively pressed themselves closer to the wall. Ragetti was getting awfully close.!  
  
"She's gone, she's gone!" He suddenly shouted, and Elizabeth froze. Ragetti stumbled towards the still open door and alerted his crewmates. Tossing one last glance back into the brig he quickly strided over to the deck, still fumbling his eye and wondering whether his captain was going to be very pleased with what he had to tell him.. Why did it always have to be him bringing the bad news?!!?!  
  
Jack noticed how Elizabeth was still clinging to his chest, eyes shut tight, brow furrowed in fear.  
  
"'tis ok luv, he's gone" he said gently, stroking her hair. Elizabeth slowly released her grip and looked at him, blushing. Her eyes held so many questions and Jack locked his eyes with hers for a bit, but then, remembering the rather unpleasant situation they were in he broke her gaze.  
  
"C'mon luv, we've got no time to waste."  
  
****  
  
At the same time in Port Royal..  
  
Will knocked at the door to the Governors mansion angrily. Where were all the bloody servants? He was about to knock again, when the door suddenly opened. One of the many butlers looked him up with a condescending stare and Will noticed how shabby he must look, soaked and dirty, like a beggar.  
  
"I need to speak to the Governor" Will said hastily, attempting to enter the house.  
  
"The governor does not want to be disturbed, he is mourning for his missing daughter.. and I doubt YOU have anything to tell that is of importance to him.." That pompous look again, Will couldn't stand it, but he ignored it nonetheless.  
  
"Mourning for his daughter? He doesn't send for her? He hasn't taken any actions to save her?" Will gasped incredulously.  
  
"Her bonnet was found in the water this morning.we doubt she survived in the cold water...she's not a very good swimmer after all."  
  
Will stared at the servant disbelievingly - they thought she drowned??? But then he remembered: the governor did not even know about Elizabeth's fate, he had no idea she was captured by pirates, but probably still alive. He attempted to shove the servant aside, but got pushed back roughly.  
  
"I have to talk to the governor! I know something about his daughter! She's not dead!" Will growled furiously. Suddenly a very tired looking governor appeared at the door.  
  
"Who is it talking about my daughter here? Ah, Will, I suppose you heard..do come in.you must feel as terrible as myself.what a loss, Elizabeth was - "  
  
"She WAS nothing" Will cut him off rudely. "She is still alive! We must act as soon as possible if we want to save her!"  
  
"What nonsense are you talking there boy! Don't you think I have suffered enough?" The governor turned angry. His daughter was dead, drowned and lost to the depth of the ocean. Who did this boy think he was anyway?  
  
"She has been captured by pirates, Mr.Swann. Please you must believe me!" Will sighed in frustration, but then remembered the note Jack had found on the porch.  
  
"Here" he took out a crumpled looking piece of paper, and the governor looked at it sceptically before taking it.  
  
His face turned paler, if that was even possible.  
  
"Oh my----Elizabeth!" he gasped. Suddenly Mr.Swann awoke out of his trance and his voice boomed through the silent house.  
  
"Quick, get the commodore! Now!"  
  
Will sighed relieved.hopefully they were not too late..  
  
******  
  
Elizabeth was still in stupor. She barely felt the warm hand in hers dragging her up on deck. She was pulled behind one of the rowboats and found herself cowering next to this mysterious man. He noticed that she was going to speak up and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Hush, luv! Listen to me.. ye see that island?" he pointed behind them and Elizabeth could only nod, wondering why he kept calling her luv.he obviously knew her quite well..  
  
"Well, what d'ye prefer..pirate ship or calm island?" he grinned cheekily, but when he got no answer hi quickly continued talking to assure her.  
  
"Will is probably gonna find us there sooner or later..he knows how many times I've been stranded there..and so have you as a matter of fact." he trailed off, grinning, remembering Elizabeth in her drunken state..  
  
Elizabeth looked at him confused. Who was Will? And.she had been on that island before?!!! 'Arr, damn that memory of mine!' she thought, but only nodded at Jack.  
  
"Alright then, that's settled..most of those bloody pirates are below deck looking fer us.so. Are ye ready luv?" Jack pulled her onto her feet and climbed over the railing, still holding her hand.  
  
'This is madness' she thought. 'What am I doing??'  
  
The next thing she felt was cold water surrounding her and her head spun as she sank under water. Sputtering she came up, held securely by Jack. They quickly made their way over to the island, hoping that Bo'Sun and others had not yet noticed their escape...  
  
*****************  
  
Well, not very much action and stuff..I'm kinda stuck.and I hadn't really planned this story, just wrote the first chap. for fun, so I'm not really organized here :) I don't even proofread..ah, sorry bout that!  
  
Any suggestions for how the story should continue are gladly welcome!! (I'm kinda stuck with Will - should he find Jack and Elizabeth really soon? And then what? Arrr, I should have planned this.oh well *lol*  
  
Hope you enjoyed, and please review, even if you didn't ok? Thanks!!!  
  
I wont be able to update for a while, cuz I'm on vacation in Germany for two weeks - without a computer!!! *sob* I'm sorry, plz don't kill me, REVIEW instead ..hehe :)  
  
But I promise that there will be J/E action the next chapter .Here's a little preview so you guys wont abandon my story for ever.:  
  
****  
  
Jack couldn't resist the temptation, even though he knew he was wrong to take advantage of her state.  
  
"Does that mean you forgot all those great times we shared together..just us two...? " Jack asked huskily, playing with a strand of elizabeths hair and locked his chocolate eyes with her light ones. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow sceptically, trying once more to regain her memory, and looked up at Jack. Then a smile crossed her face.  
  
***** 


	8. Another one of those sunsets!

Hellooo, I'm back, holidays were fun, though kinda boring.  Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to make this chapter extra long!;-) 

Thanks  to all my reviewers! I love you people, you are too kind!! :)  

(and Cousin Mary, I promise, no more author notes in the text from here on, ok? :))  

******

Jack's face was thoughtful as he realized the impact of Liz's words.  

"You…you don't remember anything?" he asked Elizabeth disbelievingly.  "Nothing at all?" 

Elizabeth nodded sadly, stroking the sand beneath her and averted her eyes.  

Jack looked across the sparkling blue ocean before him, not knowing how to respond to this new situation. 

 ***

Elizabeth was feeling uncomfortable also.  She had expected Jack (she had looked at him amazed that their escape had worked to which he replied " I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv– I always know a way out…" – that was how she found out his name)  to help her regain her memory, but instead he just sat there and stared at the ocean.  But she finally had time to study his ruggedly handsome, and in a strange way oh-so-familiar features.  Even though she still did not know anything about him, his face held an odd sense of familiarity and she was sure she had formerly known him quite well. Several beads were braided into his hair, which was dark and held back by a fading red bandana.  His face was tanned by the sun and he had a goatee that was divided into two braids, also decorated with beads.  She would never have thought to find such a man handsome – but he was nonetheless, and Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off him.  

But the most enchanting thing about him were his eyes.  They were a deep chocolate brown and were rimmed with black kohl. They were two dark orbs, holding so much that Elizabeth was not able to decipher.  Even though they often seemed to sparkle with laughter his gaze was very intense and Elizabeth found she could not hold it.   Like now.  He had turned his head away from the ocean and was now looking at her, locking eyes.  After a few moments, Elizabeth had to look away.  Jack chuckled – one thing did not change: she had never been able to hold his stare. 

Suddenly a sly smile formed on his face and he moved a bit closer to her spot in the sand.  The sun nearly disappeared in the water turning the sky a bright red patterned with orange and Elizabeth seemed to remember a similar moment – the same sunset, her on a porch, and then nothingness.  She sighed – she was never going to remember; but this island, it seemed so familiar too…..

Jacks arm around her shoulder awakened her from her thoughts.  Her skin seemed to burn underneath this simple touch.  She shuddered and questioningly looked up at him.

***

Jack couldn't resist the temptation, even though he knew he was wrong to take advantage of her state. He had noticed Elizabeth's stare and couldn't help himself.  This was his chance, although he knew it was wrong to misuse her loss of memory – but since when did a pirate like Jack care for what's right and what's not…? 

He moved even closer, his skin tingling as it touched hers. He cleared his throat and smiled charmingly, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

"Does that mean you forgot all those great times we shared together….just us two…..? " Jack asked huskily, playing with a strand of Elizabeths hair and locked his chocolate eyes with her lighter brown ones.   Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow sceptically, trying once more to regain her memory about a past she might have had with Jack, then decided to forget about it and just enjoy the moment. She looked up at Jack and  a smile crossed her face…

"Well…" she tugged playfully at his beard pulling him closer and Jack's breathing stopped for a moment.  

"…maybe you could make me remember those times..…" She leaned in slowly and Jack could feel her warm breath on his face. 

'I shouldn't do this, this is so wrong' he thought as leaned even closer and captured her soft lips with his in a passionate embrace.   And it felt so right at that moment that he felt he would never have the strength to end it.

***

Elizabeth gave in to the kiss willingly, (she had sort of initiated it anyway) not feeling any guilt.  How could she – she didn't even know about Will, and Jack here seemed so familiar, who knows, maybe they **had** been really close before, she thought…

But when Jacks lips met hers Elizabeth did not recall a familiarity and this confused her a bit . . . she had expected something different, but nothing she was able to put her finger on…. 

But Elizabeth felt that she did not have the strength to break the kiss now: she was drawn to this man and was already pulled too deep into the magical charm of Jack Sparrow and surrendered by moving closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Jack tilted her backwards and deepened the kiss, his hands flowing freely through light brown hair forgetting everything around him, loosing himself.  Now it was only he and Elizabeth, nothing else mattered, and time seemed to stand still as the passion lying in both unfolded…

***

Will paced around the pompous room anxiously.  How long did Commodore need to prepare a single ship?! Will was still fuming, because the Commodore and Governor Swann had both insisted of him staying in the mansion and resting, instead of helping to prepare the ship.  Resting!  How could he rest when Elizabeth was in great danger?!  Imagining what those pirates would do to her was too much for him to bare.  

The door opened and a breathless Governor entered.  

"The new Interceptor is ready to sail!"

*****

Mmm, didn't seem much longer, but I have started the next chapter already so it will be up veeery soon!  Well …hope you guys liked the J/E action…sorry if it was out of character or weird or something else…. romantic scene writing is not my thing *lol*

Since YOU are reading this story, I think you should have some part in deciding what happens next, so I'll put up a little voting thing – PLEASE participate…Cuz you see I'm kinda heading to Jack and Elizabeth NOT staying together (Ahhh, please don't kill me!!!)  and I already have an idea how the story should continue that way.  

BUT… …if you think that since this is a J/E or is supposed to be and that therefore they should stay together then please tell me that! I'll do what the majority wants…at least if I can think of a good way to change the story around so that they can stay together :) so please, leave a review, savvy?  (then I can update chapter 10 faster *lol*) 


	9. Confusion, Rum and Jealousy

Hullo my faithful readers *lol*

As to whether this is gonna end a J/E or not – I still have no clue …many of you  'voted' for J/E, but there were several people who wanted the other ending so I'm thinking of putting two endings to the story, so you can choose either (credit to princess_diva06 *lol*)…but I think that makes the story a bit unrealistic and weird…yeah…well tell me if you'd like two endings savvy? :D  

But for now, this chapter would be in the story no matter what ending, so here we go –yay, next chapter! Enjoy!

***

Elizabeth broke the kiss painfully slowly, unable to tear herself away.  Both were breathing heavily, and Elizabeth lifted her hand and touched her lips gingerly, still in a sort of stupor.  Suddenly she turned abruptly and fled, dress flowing behind her, and she disappeared behind the cliff.  

~ * ~

Jack blinked confusedly, rubbing his head.  She just ran away – no women had ever turned him down.  After all he was attractive, charming, irresistible…right?  But that was what made Elizabeth so special – she was different from all the other women he had known…

Jack was a bit worried that Elizabeth's memory might have suddenly returned and she had realized what he had done.  He didn't want to end it all now, now that they had finally found together.

'No' Jack told himself sternly.  ' **_We_** did not find together.  She doesn't even know who I am! And once she sees Will…' . He didn't even want to think about it.  

The thing he wanted least in the world was to make her suffer.  'I gotta talk to her' he thought, cringing only at the thought.  He would probably earn some of those slaps women liked to give him if he told her the truth.  'But I own 'er that…she has a right to know..!'  Jack absently let some sand run through his fingers.  Never had his pirate life been this complicated.  Usually there was just pillaging, plundering and the worry of where his next rum stash would come from.  He let his mind wander….

There was something that puzzled him.  Now, after they kissed, everything seemed so different….so unreal.  He noticed that one thing that had made Elizabeth so interesting was that she was unreachable for him.  Jack, a (supposedly) ruthless, usually drunk pirate, who would be arrested the next port he landed it – and Elizabeth, one of the high-class, rich and from a respected family:  their upbringing was so different that a relationship was doomed to clash sooner or later.  No two people could differ each other more.  But now he had kissed her nonetheless and the thrill of wanting something he couldn't get was gone.  The kiss had confused him, although of course he had enjoyed it.  Elizabeth's skin was so smooth against his own rough, sea-weathered skin and the way she…-

Jack cursed himself silently. 

 "What the 'ell" he said aloud "I'm becoming a bloody philosophic whelp, almost like Will.  Ah, but who can blame me, no bloody rum for almost two days! Hope 'Liz still left some in that cache…" he muttered to himself, getting up in hopes of finding some rum, determined to drown the emotions that kept rising up in him.  Captain Jack Sparrow could not afford becoming vulnerable….

~*~

The continuous sound of the waves hitting the beach slowly calmed Elizabeth.  She ran a hand through her hair and stared at the water before her.  The sun was merely a golden red strip on the horizon now and would soon be totally gone.  She absentmindedly drew circles into the sand.  She mentally slapped herself for running away – what kind of a coward was she?? Never had she run away from anything, always ready to face the challenge.  But she felt she needed some time alone, some time to think…

Who was Jack?  She longed to uncover her past and know what had happened before, how they had met.  Even though his kiss felt so different from what she had expected, as if she had forgotten all the other kisses they must have shared, she felt as if she had found a soul mate.  Jack had somehow touched her in her very core and had stirred something inside her that she did not remember ever to have felt.  And this was what confused her: how could she have forgotten something so emotive, so special? And what must Jack think of her just running away?  She sighed heavily – she was going to explain to him…later…not now…she needed to sleep now…the sand was so invitingly soft…

Her eyes dropped and moments later she was asleep.

~*~

"Thank god, finally!" Will said and hurried out of the room.  The governor looked sternly at him.  

"Did I not tell you to rest..?! We cannot use a tired crewmember aboard!" Will just glared at him and rushed towards the docks, the governor following close behind.  

The commodore shot Will an icy glare – he had still not overcome Elizabeth's decision to choose 'that blacksmith'over him.  Maybe this was the last chance he had to win her heart for himself…

"What have you gotten her into this time, Mr.Turner?" he questioned with a sneer and spoke loud enough so that the governor could hear him.

"I highly doubt that you are the right man for Ms.Swann…just see what you got her into again.  Her life is endangered! All because you, Mr. Turner, are too rash for such a fine women as Ms.Swann!" The commodores voice had grown increasingly louder and the crew of redcoats was staring at them.  Before a dumbfounded but furious Will could answer the governor interrupted.

"That's enough commodore Norrington! If you really care for Elizabeth set sails immediately and don't waste your time with accusations!" Norrington turned apruptly and started shouting orders.  He was the only man that would ever be good enough for Elizabeth …that he was sure of and he would not rest until she had gotten the man she deserved.  

~*~

**She saw herself standing up on something high, the ocean lying deep below her.  She heard water rushing in her ears loudly and somebody's voice, sounding distant and muffled.  "So this is the path you've chosen? After all, he's…" The next words were drowned as the rushing in her ears became louder.  Then she heard herself say, and her voice rang loud above the sounds of the water.  "No…he's a pirate…" Suddenly she felt lips hover over her own –**

Jack! Elizabeth awoke with a start.  Everything around her was pitch dark.  She had to see him.  Now.  

***

tahaaa…a cliffhanger! I believe it's my first one…if it even is one …*grins sheepishly*

Hope you guys enjoyed, not much action, just portraying the thoughts and emotions of Jack and Elizabeth a little more and getting a jealous Norrington into the story…tell me what you think, ok?  (and about the two endings thing to!) and I hope I figured the italics out…they worked in the preview…Wooot- go me ! :) By the way, I'm posting another story soon, probably tomorrow – check it out if you want…I actually have an outline for it. *lol*  No J/E though!  

'Til next time…  


	10. Hallucinations? I think not!

A/N: Yay! I'm so exited – finally decided how to finish the story! Will I tell you? No, 'course not! Ruins all the fun! Hehe… There is only about 5 or 6 chapters to go, so you'll figure out soon enough! Oh yes, I changed my penname (its my name in elvish..hihi), I dunno if that will have an effect on the authors alert list…I think not…does anyone know?  Oki, here we go, I bring you the next chapter…tehee

***

Jack nursed his bottle of rum in his arm.  It was still half full and he lifted it and watched the liquid swish around before he took a long swig.  Around him were several bottles, emptied already by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  He leant against the stem of a palm tree and breathed out heavily gazing into the darkness that was only interrupted by the little fire he had managed to start.  As he drowned another quarter of the bottle he started wondering where Elizabeth was.  Bloody women, who was to understand them?! Jack thought irritated.  Kissing you one moment, fleeing the next.  Jack sighed drunkenly and patted his bottle.  He enjoyed its company immensely more at the moment, glad not to be dealing with some overemotional woman! 

"Bloody 'ell…" he grumbled rubbing his throbbing head.  He decided it was better to get some sleep now; he would deal with Elizabeth in the morning, telling her everything, the whole truth.  He just hoped the slaps would stay at a minimum… Jack rubbed his maltreated left cheek, the one that ALWAYS seemed to be the target of some angry women.  He gazed some more into the dark and suddenly his tiredness was forgotten completely.  Somebody was running towards his spot on the beach.  He narrowed his eyes and could make out Elizabeth, skirts flowing freely behind her.  He leaned back closing his eyes and pretended to sleep to avoid the looooong conversation that was probably soon to follow…he didn't really feel up to that just now…

His eyes jerked open though soon after as he felt soft lips crushing into his own.  Was he hallucinating? Did his rum suddenly have a weird side effect on his imagination?  His hands went to Elizabeth's side as she continued kissing him and he felt that she was definitely _not_ a hallucination, but quite real in fact.  At this realization Jack's hands went to cup Elizabeth's face and he started kissing her back, forgetting all the good intentions he had of telling her the truth…

***

As Jack finally started kissing her back, Elizabeth moaned contently and wrapped her arms around his neck.  After the dream everything seemed so crystal clear to her.  How could she ever have doubted their past relationship! Despite her lack of memory Elizabeth felt that she and Jack had belonged together – and that they _had _been together.  And she was glad that she found him again, that she had been able to overcome her memory barrier at least this far…

Elizabeth frowned as Jack pulled away abruptly. His expression was guilty, even though she couldn't figure out why.  She furrowed her brow as Jack opened his mouth to speak.  

"Eh..luv…I …um.." Even though Elizabeth did not fully remember Jack and his ways it still seemed odd to her to see him lost for words...as if that was something that she would never have connected to _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

"Well…" he continued. "Luv, don't mistake me, I really appreciate what yer doing" he winked and gave her one of his trademark grins "but I think we have to ..discuss some things …I have to tell you something that – "

"Jack..it's ok!" Elizabeth lifted his chin. "Just shut up for a moment, will you…?" And with that she leaned down and captured his mouth once more…and Jack felt too weak to push her away again…

***

'What am I doing!' Jack thought as his hands tangled in Elizabeth's hair.  'Yer having some fun' another voice piped up in his head.  'Fun?' his conscience replied.  'Yer having fun tricking her into something that is not true?' 'Pirate!' the other voice snipped. 'I'll bloody never get of this island anyways, so why should I stop her? Who will know?'  'You will know Jack…you will…' his conscience replied but it faded away and Jack pushed his guilt away, fully enjoying Elizabeth full and tender lips on his rough ones. 'I'll tell her later…'

***

Will stood tall in the crow's nest, his eyes focused on the horizon.  Except for 6 hours that he had slept he had been standing there for a total of two days and had eaten scarcely.  The crew had tried to persuade him to get down to rest, but he wouldn't budge. 

"The _Arrow_ in sight yet?" Gibbs called from below. 

"No!" Will yelled back.  "Nothing…as always.." he whispered to himself.  He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he began loosing hope.  The Caribbean was huge – and the _Arrow _could be anywhere!  How small was the chance of spotting that one ship in the vast waters of the Caribbean!  Will sighed.  He couldn't stand the thought that he would never see Elizabeth again – or Jack.  He cursed himself under his breath.  Why did he leave them to their fate? Why had he sailed off instead of trying to rescue them? 'But you did! You fought the _Arrow_ remember?' a small voice started in the back of his head, but he pushed it away quickly.  "Fought the Arrow?" he asked himself bitterly.  "We got defeated…what a great friend you are, William Turner!" He ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed heavily.  What would he give to see Elizabeth and Jack safe another time…

Just as he was about to climb down to finally get some food something caught his attention.  Was it the _Arrow_? After a closer look he shook his head hopelessly.  There, just appearing on the horizon wasn't a ship but a strip of land.  Most likely an island. And then it hit him and he banged his forehead with his palm.  Why hadn't he thought of this before?!  

"Commodore!" he shouted as he began to climb down quickly.  "Commodore!" he repeated breathlessly as he reached the deck.  "I don't think Jack and Elizabeth are still upon the _Arrow_." He stated.  

"Do you now…" Norrington sneered. " And where would you get that knowledge from, Mr. Turner..?" 

Will bit back a rude reply and started to explain.  

"As I know Jack, he's probably thought of a way to get of the ship already.  I remember that he told me once…'whenever your looking for me, I'll probably be on me rum island' he had said jokingly.  But now – I think they might actually be there.  According to the coordinates, the _Arrow_ must have sailed quite near it! And Jack probably hasn't waited around doing nothing to come up with a creative rescue " he finished, hinting at the way Jack had escaped Norrington and his 'redcoats' after saving Elizabeth. 

The commodore looked at him skeptically.

"What do you know about the sea and coordinates, Mr.Turner?" he asked. "You're but a simple _blacksmith_…" he added with extra condescending emphasis on Will's profession.  

Will felt anger rising up in him and he clenched his fists. 

"If there is any chance that my daughter is on that island –" the governor broke in and pointed to the strip of land.  "- then we _will_ look for her there.  I will not take a chance if there is a even the slightest evidence that my daughter could be there!" he finished loudly.  Norrington nodded sourly and turned on his heels.  In truth he had believed that Will Turner too…but it should have been _his _idea! _He_ wanted to save Elizabeth. To win her heart and make her his for ever…! And that Will Turner was not going to stop him, he thought menacingly. 

***

A/N: Arrr isn't it so mean how Will feels guilty while Jack and Elizabeth are ..eh…interested in other things? I feel so cruel!! But it's fun …hehe :D 

Pleeeease press that little gray button down there, will you? It will make my day – and I will update this story faster *grins evilly* hehe  

And I would love y'all even more if you would check out my new story *nudge nudge*…please? Pretty please? Okok, I wont force ya! :D  

I think the next chapter is gonna be up very soon, cuz since I finally thought of a way to end it my writers block is gone.  Yay! So 'til next time! 


	11. Battle and Reunion

A/N: Hey, thanks for the many reviews! They make me feel loooooved :D hihi, ok on with the story, hopefully I will make this chapter longer than the others…we'll see :)

***

The sun was already high up on the sky when Jack finally woke up.  He furrowed his brows as he felt something pressing on his torso and looked down.  Elizabeth's head was snuggled on his chest, one arm around his waist.  He pulled his hand away abruptly as he noticed it was resting at the small of her back.  Elizabeth mumbled incoherently and her arm slipped off his waist.  Avoiding to wake her Jack slowly removed her arm fully and placed it at her side.  He stood up and cleaned his pants of the sand while looking down on her in her peaceful slumber.  Finally he tore his eyes away and sauntered along the beach, his beads clinging with every step.  

Elizabeth had been so different last night.  Never had he dared to think that she would ever just walk up to him and kiss him…that was so…un-Elizabeth-like.  He did not deny that he enjoyed having her in his arms yesterday, kissing her like there was no tomorrow and contently watching her slowly drift into sleep, cuddled against him.  It was just that he never thought such a thing possible.  And it confused him.  

'I should have bloody told her the truth…!' Jack tried to push away the feelings of guilt.  Never in his whole life had he felt _guilty_…the feeling was new to him, and he didn't like it. 

~

Occupied by his thoughts Jack did not notice the black ship on the horizon.  If he had, he might not have just sat down and traced the sand with his fingers.  He might not have relived the last night so worriless.  He would have hidden instead of giving a perfect target, his figure standing out from the white of the sand.  He would have jumped and run, for the ship had sails the color of blood… 

~

Elizabeth saw them first.  She awoke with the feeling that someone was watching her.  She had not even time to wonder where Jack was for something cold was pressed against her throat.  It took her only a moment to realize that it was the blade of a sword and at its end was –

"Bring 'er o'er here Pintel!"  Bo'Sun bellowed. Elizabeth swallowed hard, thoughts racing.  Where was Jack? Had they taken him? And how did those bloody pirates get here so quickly? How did they find them?  Pintel threw Elizabeth hard to the ground, right in front of Bo'Sun.

"Tryin te escape, were we…?" Bo'Sun cooed menacingly.  Elizabeth didn't respond. 

"Answer ye little whore! Or I'll ask Javey here to be teachin ye some…" Bo'Sun pointed to a man even taller than him who immediately let his big club hit into his left palm threateningly.  But Elizabeth didn't even listen because something had caught her attention … - tiny white sails on the horizon, which were coming closer steadily.

***

Jack wandered back to where he assumed Elizabeth to be and was quite surprised not to find her there.  

"Bloody 'ell! Finally I got myself up to telling her everything – and she's gone!" he said aloud.  "Women…" he added muttering.  

He trudged lazily along the beach and decided to try to find her.  As he bent around a dune he stopped dead in his tracks.  There, just mere meters away from him sat Elizabeth, tied and gagged surrounded by Bo'Sun and his crew.  

"Bloody pirates!" Jack hissed and was about to shoot forward to come to Elizabeth rescue when his logical side (as small as it was) stopped him right in time.  He would be foolish to think that he could rescue Elizabeth all by himself from a dozen of pirates.  But Jack couldn't bear seeing Elizabeth in the hands of those dirty scallywags – he _had_ to do something! Elizabeth was now staring exactly at his spot and he risked showing himself for a second.  Her eyes visibly lit up when she saw him and she motioned him to look towards the water. 

There, now already much closer, was a ship of the Royal Navy.  Jack didn't know which he should prefer: a dozen of pirates, or a ship of the Royal Navy, probably carrying that bloody Norrington.  He turned his head to Elizabeth again who motioned him to stay still and wait for help.  Jack grumbled something into his beard but obeyed and sat back behind the dune, watching that no harm was done to Elizabeth.  

***

"So where's that _Cap'n_ o'yours, milady?" Bo'Sun asked mockingly at sat beside Elizabeth.  Jack restrained himself from jumping up and kept quiet. 

Elizabeth didn't answer, mainly because she couldn't – she was gagged.

"He doesn't seem t'be that honorable does he now? Isn't he comin to yer rescue? Well, he was never one to care much 'bout his women.  Knew the pleasurable company of Tortuga quite well though, if I may say so" he sniggered evilly and Jack flinched.  Elizabeth stared at Bo'Sun, not believing a word he said.  Jack, her Jack, was not a womanizer – and he would have come to rescue her if she hadn't stopped him, right? Right. 

"Ah well, either way me men will find him soon enough…and then –" Bo'Sun drew his finger over his throat and laughed loudly.  Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and glared at him.  If looks could kill Bo'Sun would have died a terrible death now, but instead he just laughed louder.  

From the corner of her eyes Elizabeth saw the ship docking a couple of hundred meters left at the shore, close to Jack, and she wondered why the pirates had not yet seen it.  Then she realized that Bo'Sun, with his back to the sea, was the only one left; the others were in search of Jack.  

All of a sudden a pirate staggered towards Bo'Sun.  

"They're here! The Royal Navy is here!" he yelled and suddenly the island seemed to bustle with action.  Pirates emerged from behind the palm trees at the same moment that Jack did, a young man and the Royal Navy close behind him.  

Elizabeth eyes widened at the sight of Will Turner and her father, but then she had to close her eyes at the rush of emotion and memory that came over her.  Everything came back to her too quickly for her to grasp and before she could react she was pushed forward and knocked out.  

***

Screams could be heard over the usually tranquil isle as the pirates fought against Will, Jack and the commodore's men.  

'At least they're not cursed anymore' Jack thought to himself as he slashed another one down.  Side by side with Will he fought them, but they seemed to become more and more.  He twisted around and blocked Pintel's blow with his sword only to sense someone else behind him.  Again he turned, but Pintel was still too close…

Will Turner saw Jack trapped between two of the pirates, desperately trying to fight off both at the same time.  Without thinking he rushed towards them and took on Pintel, relieving Jack of one of his attackers.  He smiled at Jack while parrying Pintel's blow; he hoped he had made up for leaving Jack and Elizabeth behind on the _Arrow _earlier.  Jack was one of his best friends and he could never bear to see him die.  Jack smiled back, but it wasn't one of his genuine smiles, it looked pained and fake.  But Will had no time to think of that now, since Pintel was still attacking him.

***

'Damn that Will Turner!" Jack thought angrily.  'He just had to save my life, did he? He of all people, he who would hate me if he knew what happened!'  Jack felt guiltier than he had ever done in his whole life and was not able to return Will's sincere smile.  It pained him to see how loyal Will was and how honorable he fought for him.  But he could worry about that later – now he had to fight. With one powerful blow he pierced his opponent and the pirate following him and proudly patted his sword.  He prepared himself for another attack and looked around confusedly when none came.  Around him pirates lay slain, not one alive.  They had won the battle!

***

Will finished off the last pirate and gazed around as if searching.  Finally he saw her.  He rushed over to Elizabeth who was lying unconsciously in the sand.  Will cupped her face lovingly and wiped a strand of hair from her face.

"Elizabeth! It's me, Will! Can you hear me? C'mon Elizabeth, you can wake up now, it's all over." He stroked her cheek and she stirred.  Her eyes opened and were staring at him with an expression so complex he was not able to decipher it. 

"Will…" she breathed so softly that only he was able to hear it. 

***

A/N: Oki, this chapter was actually quite long for me :D yay---go meee! Well, I hope you liked it!  Poor Will, I feel so sorry for him…*tear* I'm such a cruel person :D  Review review review!! PLEASE!! :)  


	12. Back to the Gallows

**A/N:** Ohh, many reviews, thank you, thank you! *bows and clasps hand together like Jack* *lol* Yes, I know it took longer than usually, but I worked on my other story too, and I have loooots of projects in school, so yeah, I'm sorry! This chapter will have lotsa suspense though (I hope…) and I'll try to make it long to make up for the wait :) 

~ ~ ~

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open slowly and met concerned brown ones.  "Will…?" She repeated and sat up slowly staring at him, completely baffled.  "I…I remember …you…" she said slowly, as if talking to herself.  Will frowned and reached down to stroke her cheek, a touch under which she flinched and pulled back.  

"It's ok darling, you must be terribly tired and worn out.  We'll get you to the ship right away.  Don't you worry, it's all over now." Will said in an attempt to be reassuring.  At the word 'darling' Elizabeth shuddered again.  The whirl of memory and emotion was still too much and her head reeled.  She closed her eyes momentarily, hoping to find everything a dream when she woke up. 

No such luck. 

Instead she felt someone scooping her up in strong arms and carrying her towards the Interceptor.

~ ~ ~  

Jack watched the scene with a feeling of anxiety, which quickly turned into one of pretended boredom as one of Norringtons men watched him in suspicion.  He picked his fingernails with his knife, daring to cast a few glances at Will and Elizabeth now and then.  He unconsciously jammed his knife into his finger as Will scooped Elizabeth up, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  He caught himself the next moment, cursing himself.  'The whelp's got her back, so what?' Jack told himself. "Look at 'em, they jest belong t'gether..", he muttered, though it sounded rather unconvincing. His was fidgeting with the knife, while watching Will carry her off and earned another cut.  "Bloody hell!!" he cursed loudly, wiping his finger.   

"Did you want to say something…_Sparrow?_" Norrington asked icily, purposely forgetting the captain title.  But Jack was too distraught to notice it – which really meant a lot since there hadn't been a single time Jack hadn't informed anyone of his captain title.  Something else was bothering him a lot more now…Had Elizabeth remembered _everything_?  And if she did, had she told Will _everything_ too…?  The uncertainty was killing him; he had to find out before he would do something …incredibly stupid. 

He strode confidently over to the governor who was standing next to Will on the Interceptor, Elizabeth already being brought to a cabin.  He flung his arms around aimlessly and flashed his cocky smile at the governor.  

"How's Elizabeth doing?" he asked, a (fake) careless undertone dripping from his voice.  

The governor smiled broadly at him, so relieved to have found his daughter alive and unharmed that he forgot he actually despised of pirates.

"Wonderful, wonderful.  I bit tired, but it has been some trying days for her." He shifted uncomfortably.  "Well I believe thanks are in order, since you have rescued my daughter once again and returned her to me without harm."  Jack made another careless gesture with his hand and waved it off.  An enormous weight just shifted off his heart – so she _hadn't_ told them yet.  Or the governor would definitely have responded differently…But why?  Why hadn't she told them? About her memory, and how he had used her?  Was she trying to protect him?? Jack shook his head furiously. He couldn't have any of that.  Him, a fierce pirate, being protected by some fancy damsel? He snorted at this condescending image. Never.  'I'd rather give up me rum than getting sympathies or _protection_ from some stuck up lady!' he told himself.  'Alright, maybe not all of my rum, but who does she think she is? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't need any of that sentimental rubbish; a women's not good fer anything but a good tumble in the sack! And I –' 

his thoughts were interrupted by Norrington approaching him, carrying a pair of irons. Jack frowned and pulled back with a look of utter confusion.  Norrington smiled smugly.  

"What are these for..?" Jack questioned, hands waving around once again and with one eyebrow cocked.  

"What do you think Sparrow?" Norrington sneered evilly.  "This is usually for unrighteous, savage, dirty pirates and other rascals like you.  So, if you would be so kind to cooperate?" Norrington motioned for Jack to hold out his hands.  When Jack did not move Norrington sighed. 

"Do you really want me to go into all your crimes? You have returned to Port Royal, although you were forbidden to, you have obviously gotten the Governor's daughter kidnapped once again, you –"

"What's this all about?" Will shouted as he emerged onto deck.  When he saw the irons he stopped.  "Are you arresting him?? He saved Elizabeth life!" 

"I believe I told you already –" the commodore hissed. "You are a mere humble blacksmith, not a sailor or military man.  Don't get involved into things you don't know about!" 

"But –"

"Ne'er mind mate." Jack smiled weakly, shaking the irons on his hands, finding them clearly annoying. "I always find a way out…ye still have that dog in yer prison?" he asked Norrington, grinning widely.  The commodore jerked at the chains and pulled Jack below.  

"You're going to loose that grin of your soon enough…" he hissed venomously and shot the pirate a look of disgust.  

~ ~ ~  

Elizabeth flinched at the sound of the knock on her cabin door.  'Please don't let it be Jack, or Will or my father, or…actually please let me have imagined it the knock altogether…' she thought and sighed as the rapping repeated, louder this time.  She didn't have the nerve to talk to anyone, not now, not after everything that had happened. 

"Elizabeth, are you decent?" 

'My father…great..!' Elizabeth thought sarcastically and got up slowly.

"Will here wants to have a word with you.." Elizabeth's head shot up.  Not Will, please not Will.  She couldn't face him now, she had to sort her thoughts first. 

"Elizabeth?"

"I..uh..I feel rather tired right now…could …could he come back later?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.  

There was silence from the other end of the door.  

"Alright." Her father said hesitantly.  "I will tell him."

Elizabeth sighed of relief as her fathers footsteps slowly faded.  Her head was spinning and still felt as if it had been shaken violently.  'But at least I remember, finally!' she said to herself.  Although, on a second thought this didn't seem like such a good thing after all.  It was all so complicated.  

Once she saw Will and her father everything came back in a rush. Will – he was her fiancé, how could she have forgotten that?  And Jack? The image of a dirty lying bastard didn't fit at all with the memories she had of him.  But he had acted just that way.  Taken advantage of her.  Lied to her.  She couldn't believe it – their kiss had seemed so …right.  Now of course, she was plagued with guilt, trying to hide behind the façade that she didn't know any better at that time, that _he_ was the guilty one, he had taken advantage of her.  But that wasn't completely true, and she knew it.  This is why she didn't tell anyone, not her father, not Will.  Elizabeth had to figure out her true feelings before she could accuse anyone – but this seemed harder than anything.  

"Of course I love Will!" she said strongly to herself.  "He's my fiancé, we will marry and live happily ever after!" she convinced herself.  But as soon as the words were spoken she felt something tug at her heart.  She was lying to herself, and she knew it.  It made her furious.  'I cannot believe that I actually _consider_ to have any feelings for that scallywag.' She scolded herself, but it didn't sound all too convinced.  

Elizabeth sighed again.  She had to make up her mind, and quick.  'Will will be wanting to talk to me. I can't go out of his way forever.  I …I must tell him.  But not until we come to Port Royal and Jack has sailed off.' The thought Jack leaving made her heart twitch and she mentally smacked herself for it.  "Damn him for making this all so difficult.  Damn you Jack, to the depth of hell!" she hissed.  

Port Royal couldn't come soon enough in her opinion - the civilized life there would hopefully turn Elizabeth back on the 'right track', sparing her with all those  childish thoughts of adventures, the sea, Jack and other unwelcoming things like that, which shook her life out of its defined and organized borders. 

~ ~ ~  

"But you can't do that! He –"

"- has done nothing wrong!" Will chimed in.  He followed Elizabeth who was striding purposefully behind the Commodore. Norrington whirled around and faced her. Elizabeth's face was scarlet with anger and her hands were placed firmly on her hips.  Will caught up behind her and shot Norrington a glare very similar to the devastating one Elizabeth sent him.  But Norrington simply smiled smugly.  

"I do believe that _I_ am the Commodore here, therefore _I _get to decide if he did something wrong by law.  And I can assure you he did.  Ms. Swann, you surely do not care for such a rascal as …him." Norrington pointed distastefully at Jack, who was standing next to him, clapped in irons and rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed.  Elizabeth's anger vanished and replaced embarrassment.  She lowered her head and mumbled incoherently.  "Well, I…I suppose…" 

Jack's head shot up hopefully.  Was she defending him? Was she not denying him like the others? Then he remembered that he was not to care what she did and he lowered his head, though still waiting for her answer.  

"No, I suppose I don't…" Elizabeth finished quietly and Jack tried desperately to ignore the painful feeling in his stomach as she said this.  Elizabeth cast him a last look, then turned abruptly and ran off.  Will stared at her incredulously. 

"Elizabeth! Where are you going? You …you can't just leave Jack! Elizabeth!" But instead of responding her steps only quickened and soon she disappeared behind the street corner, her dress rushing behind her.  

"That's what I thought.." Norrington stated disdainfully and shot Will a condescending look.

"Now, if you would excuse me, my…client here, has an appointment with the gallows tomorrow…and I would hate him to miss it."  Will's eyes widened in horror as he met Jack's, who looked away quickly not able to bear seeing Will so worried about him.  He didn't deserve it.  

~ ~ ~

The shell was smooth underneath her pale fingers.  Its outside was ornamented with natural lines and patterns that the sea had inscribed onto it.  Inside it held a dim pearly shine, silky under her touch.  It twisted up into a cone, ending in a sharp peak.  Elizabeth's mind wandered as she traced the lines on the shell.  

She watched Jack amusedly as he swaggered about the beach.  Suddenly he stumbled and bent down, furrowing his eyebrows.  He picked something up and triumphantly held it up, before tossing it to her.  Elizabeth caught the shell quickly and looked at it, marveling at its beauty.  Jack plopped down beside her on the sand and watched her intently.  "Ye can hear the sea if you listen closely…" he whispered furtively, winking at her.  Elizabeth looked at him disbelievingly before hesitantly placing the shell to her ear.  A slow smile spread across her face and Jack returned it genuinely.  "Intriguing, isn't it luv…" he whispered and looked at her.  Elizabeth nodded slowly, lost in the depths of his eyes.  "It is…"

The curtains shifted under the afternoon breeze and Elizabeth returned to reality.  Her fingers were still caressing and stroking the shell beneath them.  She looked down at her hands and, as if suddenly realizing what she was doing, she withdrew her fingers and let the shell drop like a blazing hot object.  Elizabeth didn't even hear the crash as it fell on the floor; her hands were at her mouth and her breathing was rapid.  Why, why, why did she always think about him? All her thoughts, everything, always evolving around him. Wasn't she supposed to hate Captain Jack Sparrow? After all he had done? 

"But I don't..I don't." Elizabeth whispered to herself and shuddered at her admittance.  And neither could she just let him die.  There was no way she could part from him like this…it wasn't right.  Quickly she made her way to the door and strode down the streets.  Hopefully she was not too late…

~ ~ ~

**A/N:** Is Norrington too mean? Is Jack very out of character? Is it too confusing? Please tell me! I love reviews! Who doesn't! :D

Yeah, I know, kinda short – but its more than my usual! :D There was supposed to be more in the chapter, but I'm leaving again for a week and this is all I could manage before, so I thought I'd give you at least that! Don't be mad! I'll update as soon as possible (if I get reviews…hehe *cackles evilly* *lol*) !!


	13. Of Love and Heartaches

Jack was lying lazily in a damp corner of his cell, his hat pulled down low over his eyes.  He was planning on getting himself some shuteye before he would think of some way to escape his unpleasant situation.  Nothing to worry about just yet though…

Jack grinned and pulled his hat down even further.  He had always managed to get away one way or another, and he would this time too. 

Someone pounded down the stairs and Jack groaned.  Not another one of those redcoats, they were getting on his nerves with those patronizing attempts at insults they threw at him. His eyes widened in surprise though as he saw Elizabeth hasting down the stairs, pulling her skirts behind her.  Although he wasn't all too sure if her company would be any better than a redcoat's… Jack shifted uncomfortably as Elizabeth stood at his cell, clenching the bars.  

He tried his best at a trademark grin, but failed miserably. 

"How-" he cleared his throat. "How did ye get in here? I can imagine at least five blasted redcoats up there on orders not to let the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow escape." He said, his voice slightly sarcastic.  Elizabeth was panting a little; she had obviously been running.  'For me…?' Jack couldn't help but wonder. He shook his head nearly unnoticeably and the invincible Captain Jack Sparrow took over in him, slowly building up his safe walls to protect him from vulnerability. 

"So what is it luv that has made ye hasten 'ere so quickly? Feelin' lonley, eh? Well, I don't blame ye; none can keep their hands of Cap'n Jack Sparrow once they…ye know…_felt_ him!" Jack stated smugly, desperately trying to cover up the swell of emotion at the sight of her.  

Elizabeth stared at him incredulously for a minute and Jack squirmed under her glare. He was glad that bars were separating him from Elizabeth – otherwise a slap would have been inevitable.  Then she turned abruptly on her heels and headed towards the exit.  Just before she reached the stairs she turned around once more. 

"So that's how you think about it.  You think it was all a joke.  It was all bloody funny for you, yes?  Well I'm glad you had your fun then, Mr. Sparrow!" she spat at him.  "I just wanted you to know one thing, _Captain_; I thought more of you, but I've been apparently never been so wrong in my life." Elizabeth added bitterly.  Then she turned at rushed up the stair as quick as she could.  Once outside she breathed the summer-scented air in deeply and let herself fall on a wooden bench.  Angrily she wiped away a couple of tears that slid down the corner of her eye. She buried her head in her hands and wondered about what had just happened.  How could her intuition have led her so falsely? Was she really that naïve? Or was Jack Sparrow just a damn, unpredictable, stupid blighter that wasn't worth a mere glance in his direction?  Yes, that was it, she assured herself, just as she caught sight of the blacksmith's to her left.  Immediately her thoughts turned to Will.  She tried to find the love she had felt for him, it must be somewhere deep down inside her.  But the more she tried reassure herself of their love, the more she realized just how much she was betraying herself.  Only Jack had made that passion burn inside her, had given her something she never felt before.  She longed for adventure, and Will was too much a righteous gentleman to give her that.  

But Jack.  

Jack was roguish, wild, rough, but at the same time so charming that it was too perfect a combination.  Elizabeth sighed deeply and found it impossible to deny what she felt for him.  And her heart was breaking, for he did not love her back, that he had shown clear enough.  Just another one of his conquests, another one he could add to the list of those who had fallen for his charm.  There was no point trying to hide behind the façade that she hadn't known any better at that time.  There was no point denying she had enjoyed it.  But she thanked god that she hadn't given herself completely to him.

~

Jack felt miserable.  Why had he done that? Why did he always have to be so incredibly…_stupid_ at times? There was so much he wanted to tell her, and he had blown it all.  Ruined it.  Mocked her. 'Jest great, Sparrow' he told himself. 'Jest great…'

~

Elizabeth rose slowly.  She had to tell him.  Even if he would probably laugh at her, trampling on her feelings, she couldn't keep it to herself.  She loved Jack Sparrow.  

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily before quietly making her way down the stairs once more.  Jack was standing near the window, gazing out to sea and not noticing her.  

"Jack" , she whispered softly and he spun around facing her with widened eyes. 

"Elizabeth? Ye…ye came back? I…I have to…"

"No Jack I have to tell you something.."

"Lizzy, please, let me talk first, let me explain!" he said, his voice sounding desperate. 

Elizabeth sighed and bowed her head in defeat.  

"I should have told ye, I know that." He started.   "I've made a mistake, but I was going to tell you, really! Ye probably hate me now, but ye shouldn't think me jest an opportunistic scoundrel for what has happened. I…ye…I don't know what happened t'me that day, but I'm sorry luv, I really am." Jack cringed at this admittance.  He had never, ever apologized to anyone – thank god none of his crew saw him now. Damnit, he sounded like Will, that eunuch! 

His eyes widened in shock as Elizabeth lifted her head and he saw tears streaming down her face.  

"What…Elizabeth! Luv, what is it? Did I…did I say something wrong? Was –"

"No Jack." Elizabeth interrupted him.  "I'm just so glad to have been wrong about what I just said. There _is_ more to you than people might think…" Her fists were now clenching the bars to his cell, their faces so close.  One of her hands moved through the bars and into his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

The sensation of the cold metal against her skin and the heat of his mouth on hers at the same time was sending shivers up her spine.  She kissed him as passionately as she could, cursing those bars between them.  Jack was stunned at first but soon returned the kiss.  After a while he reluctantly broke away and she whimpered at the loss.  

"Jack, I -" she murmured at Jack backed up, panicking.  He didn't want her to continue, didn't want her to ruin it all.  He looked up to meet Elizabeth's eyes and his mouth widened in shock and surprise.  There, behind her, stood Will, his face pale and his fists clenched at his sides.  

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned worriedly. 

Jack cleared his throat and coughed, clearly uncomfortable.  Sensing something, Elizabeth slowly turned around and gasped as she saw Will. 

"Will! What…what are you doing here?" she asked lamely, her voice shaking.

"I could ask you that the same thing." Will replied, trying to keep his voice under control, but his narrowed eyes gave him away.  

Jack shuffled uncomfortably and Will glared at him.

"This is all your fault.  I sensed this from the beginning. You truly deserve nothing better than the gallows." He spat at Jack bitterly.  Then he turned to Elizabeth.  

"Why?"  

"Will please---oh Will I'm so sorry!  I –"

"Do you love him?"  

Jack's head shot up and focused on Elizabeth at this question. She lowered her head and the hopeful glimmer in Jack's eyes faded.  

"Do you love him?" Will repeated, his voice quavering.  

"I do", Elizabeth uttered in a nearly inaudible whisper.  Jack's eyes widened in shock, but Will looked defeated.

"So be it…" he said unsteadily and turned to leave.  

"Will!" Elizabeth managed to say aloud.  Will turned and his eyes held such melancholy that Elizabeth nearly burst out crying. "Will" she repeated softly. "Please don't hate me for this.  You are such a wonderful man, you deserve so much more!  But I cannot betray myself any longer.  Something has happened to me and I cannot change it.  You have to understand that Will.." she said desperately.  "Do you?" she added quietly.  

Will looked at her for a long moment, as if he tried to memorize everything about her.  Then he shook his head.

"No, I don't.  But I will accept it." With that Will turned and walked away, and his heart ached as it felt like he was walking out of his true love's life forever. 

~*~

_A/N: Oh my, that was a tad too sappy for my likes.  Seems like I'm having a bit of a writer's block with this story lately, eh? Sorry 'bout that! _

_I shouldn't have been writing this chapter anyways since I have this big project going on in school and it frustrates me so much that I can't get it done!! ARRR! So please review and cheer me up :D Go constructive criticism!_


	14. It wouldn't have worked

Well ! – I'm utterly shocked and disappointed.  Johnny did not win his Oscar!!! Can you believe it? I can't; he really really REALLY deserved it! Stupid jury…*grumbles* Don't y'all agree? 

But ye'll get the next chapter anyways – thanks for the reviews! Exactly 100 – weheee! Thanks and enjoy!! 

_(Oh, the one small part in the middle is kinda like Will's P.O.V…)_

~*~

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she lifted her hand to knock on the old wooden door to the forgery.  But as already several other attempts this one failed too, due to her lack of courage.  Her hand dropped for the hundredths time; at least that's what it felt like.  Elizabeth scolded herself; she was being childish and a coward.  She bit her lower lip and shuddered a little before she finally lifted her hand quickly and knocked resolutely on the door.  She stood there and waited for what seemed like ages.  If she hadn't been taught otherwise she would have bitten her fingernails, but now she just wiggled her hands impatiently in front of her.  

"No customer's today" a tired voice sounded from inside. "Can't you read the sign?" 

Will.  _His_ voice. It sounded so hopeless and exhausted that it broke Elizabeth's heart.  She took a deep breath before she knocked again.

"Will.." she croaked and cleared her throat. 

"Will" she repeated louder this time. "It's me..Elizabeth." 

No answer.

"Will, please – we have to talk!" 

Elizabeth froze at the cold reply that came after a dreadful long moment of silence and tears started forming in her eyes.

"There's nothing that needs to be talked about Ms. Swann. You have made yourself …inescapably clear." 

Elizabeth felt anger flaring up inside her.  

"Will! Stop being so damn egoistical! We both need to sort this out!" Elizabeth rapped at the door again and stumbled as it was opened forcefully. 

"Egotistical? _I'm_ egotistical? Of the two of us, I think only _you_ can be called egotistical, caring only about yourself…but what am I talking to you anyways…there's no point in fighting." Will ended weakly and Elizabeth angry face became soft as she saw the hurt in Will's eyes. 

"Will –" she began and then lost her confident façade and moved towards him, burying her face in his vest and clinging to him, sobbing.  "Oh Will.  I'm…I'm so sorry" she managed to say between sobs.  Will's arms were hanging loosely at his side and he didn't know what to do.  He looked down at the tearful woman he loved and self-consciously placed one of his arms on her back, feeling rather awkward.  He cleared his throat in embarrassment, coughed nervously and carefully stroked her hair. Elizabeth was shaking uncontrollably in his arms and he felt overtaxed by such an outburst of emotion; he didn't know how to deal with her, didn't know whether to feel sorry or angry. Elizabeth straightened up and loosened her grip on him.  She wiped her face with a dirty handkerchief that Will handed her and averted her eyes.

"I can understand if you hate me now and if you never want to see me again" she started and Will was about to interrupt but she silenced him. "But think of Jack.  This is _not_ his fault.  Only _I _am able to control or – in this case – loose control over my feelings.  You cannot blame it on him, Will! I feel so guilty and ashamed for what I have done and what I feel, but…but" she sputtered, searching for the right words.

"..but I can't change them, I cannot change my feelings and I feel…like a…caged bird without Jack." She finished rather lamely. She dared to look up and meet Will's eyes.  

"Am I too boring for you then?" he asked, his eyes aflame with anger.  "Do I not provide the great pirate adventures that young missy needs then?" He looked offended and Elizabeth understood him and reached up to touch his cheek.

"No, Will." She said softly and Will swallowed hard as he gazed into her beautiful eyes that were brimming with tears. "That's not true, and you know it. Please Will, I – I understand you.  I understand how hurt you must feel.  But do you want me to betray myself? To pretend to love someone I don't?" At this Will's eyes flashed with despair but he made sure Elizabeth didn't notice. "To be unhappy…?" she finished and looked up at him. 

"Of course not…" Will replied quietly as soon as he felt he could trust his voice.  Elizabeth gave him a weak smile.  "Oh god Will, I feel terrible too." She said and pulled him into a tight hug, which Will returned, though with the knowledge that it was not a hug of two lovers but only friends. "Do you hate me now?" Elizabeth asked as he pulled away.  "Forever and ever." Will joked although he wasn't in the mood for jokes at all.  Elizabeth smiled a little smile and suddenly brought a hand to her mouth in shock.  

"Oh what of Jack! He will be hung at dawn tomorrow. We, uh…I have to –" 

Will flinched at the mention of Jack but knew that there was no point in hating one of his best friends.  "Yes; _we_ have to do something." He said and smiled as Elizabeth stared at him.  

"You…you are going to help me?" She asked astonished.  When Will nodded she pulled him into another hug and held him tightly.

"Why?" she asked timidly. 

"Because I still love you…and I want you to be happy." He said, his voice breaking.

Elizabeth looked up at Will and her voice was barely a whisper. 

"Thanks, Will."  

_~*~_

It still hurt.  Although he tried his best to block those dreadful feelings out he still felt a pang at his heart every time Elizabeth mentioned Jack.  But Will knew that he couldn't get her back anymore and the last thing he wanted was to make her life miserable.  It was true what he had said earlier; he still loved her, and always would. But he wanted her to be happy, so there was no choice for him but to get over it. 

_~*~_

"What?? What do you mean 'seduce' them a little?  I –" 

"Just to distract them, Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled as Will used her name again.  It had hurt her to be called Ms. Swann after she had finally gotten him to use her first name.  She was grateful that everything was at least closer to normal than just hours before.  But as Will waved a hand in front of her absent-minded face she focused back on their discussion. 

"But I can't, I mean I – "

"Do you want to save Jack or not? It's nothing really – flashing a bit of thigh, batting your eyelashes…" Will grinned.  Elizabeth looked at him, totally surprised.

"I'd never thought _you_ would say something like that to me, not to mention asking me to do it…" Will winked at her and Elizabeth hit him playfully on the shoulder.  

"Wait!" Elizabeth suddenly remembered something.  "This is Port Royal. The guards know me.  I'm the governor's daughter!" She grinned triumphantly, glad to have avoided the unpleasant situation.  Will contemplated this for a moment and Elizabeth looked worried as his face lit up. 

"I think I know what to do about that…." , he said with a smirk on his face. 

~*~

"I look absolutely _horrible_ with this wig!" Elizabeth complained and tugged at the strands of hair, smudging the thick make-up in the process.

"It'll do" Will assured her.  "Black suits you.", he added with a wink. Elizabeth only scowled.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She sighed and marched resolutely over to the guards.  Will, standing back, had to keep himself from laughing out loud as 'Ms. Swann' - that prissy governor's daughter - flirted with the redcoats. And successfully so, he had to admit.  Soon they were gazing hungrily at her and as she whispered something into their ears they broke into loud guffaws.  Elizabeth beckoned them over to the side and they followed her like puppies.   She was amazed at how easy it was.  Almost too easy.  

Meanwhile Will sneaked down the slippery stair to the cells.  He swallowed as he saw Jack slumped in a corner and hoped he wouldn't ask any questions. He wasn't ready to really talk to him yet.  

Jack looked up as Will descended the last few steps and opened his mouth in surprise at the sight of him.  

"Will? You? I thought you-"

"Not now, Jack." Will interrupted. "We don't have much time." Jack wanted to add something but decided against it and closed his mouth shut after a moment.  He watched Will fingering at the lock, which sprung open easily.

"How did you do that??" Jack asked amazed. 

"Blacksmith" , Will answered and smiled bitterly. Jack nodded understandingly after a moment and gave him a fake smile.  

"Let's get going." Will ushered him out and rolled his eyes as Jack grabbed his 'effects' from a hook on the wall.   

~*~

"So what are you going to do now?" Elizabeth asked Jack anxiously. Now that Jack was saved and hidden safely inside one of the many rooms of the governor's mansion, Elizabeth was worried that he would just sail off. 

Unfortunately her prediction was proven right.

"Ah, luv, ye know how I am.  Can't stay in one place fer more than a day.  'Cept for Tortuga that is, of course." He said carelessly.  

Elizabeth averted her eyes.  

"What's it luv?" Jack asked concerned, begging that she wouldn't break into tears or some other womanish thing of that sort. 

"Jack, couldn't I…I mean can't I …" she stopped in mid sentence and lifted her head. 

"…can I come aboard the Black Pearl with you?" she finished strongly.  There. It was out.  She bit her lip and awaited Jack's reply. 

Jack's heart jumped at her question and for a moment his eyes glinted with hope.  

"Luv…you know this wouldn't work." What? What had he just said?? He could have slapped himself. 

But he knew it was true.  She was the governor's daughter and definitely not made for the sea.  And what would become of his reputation as a feared pirate if he brought a sissy upper-class woman aboard his ship.  Someone he actually _cared_ for. Oh no, this definitely would not be a good idea. He swallowed hard as he saw Elizabeth's hurt look in her eyes. 

"Look luv, the sea's not yer place.  Ye belong here." 

His heart was breaking. '_Why?' _One side of him asked. _'Because she deserves better.  And she wouldn't be happy.  Neither would I be.  It wouldn't work.'_  the other answered.  _'Wouldn't it…?'_ the voice piped up again, but Jack ignored it. 

"But –" Elizabeth started and Jack hushed her by placing a ringed finger on her lips. He braced himself for what he would have to say next. 

"The sea's me only love, Lizzie. It just would –"

"- not work between us, I know!" Elizabeth hissed, her hurt expression turning into an angry one, contorting her beautiful face.   

"You are…" Elizabeth searched for the right word "…weak!" she spat at him as she bounded out of the room.   

~*~

_A/N: Don't worry, don't worry.  I'll sort this mess out :) There's about 2 or 3 more chapters to come, so it's nearly done.  But reviews are still veeery welcomed!! ;)  Oh yes, and I have a question.  Does anyone know how to take off one chapter? Because I wanna take off that author's note…Please tell me if you know!!_

_Until next time,_

_~ Sereture_


	15. Back to normal?

_Hullo readers and reviewers :D_

Just a little note: People have said that Will seems to get over it rather quickly. I'm soorrry!! 

_BUT:_

_two things – first of all, Will **is still** hurt and feels bad and so on, but he doesn't want to be the "weak guy" and he doesn't want to make Elizabeth feel worse by making her feel guilty. Or something like that. I don't know. He's a gentleman :D_

And also, if Will's gonna be sulky for the rest of the story, this is NEVER going to end *lol* Sorry for my impatience.  Hope you all don't mind too much. If you do…well, I could try to expand that last chapter…mmm…I'll see…aaaanyway, on with the story mates, shall we? ;-) 

_Here's Chapter 16..well actually only 15 (I still haven't figured out how to take a chapter off!! Anybody?!)_

~*~

"I always knew Gibbs was right!" Jack slurred loudly. "Women are no more than bad luck! Shoulda listened t'him. Smart guy."

"Here's to us!" Will chimed in, nearly toppling over. "To the sup – supr - supreme sex! There, I got it right." Jack scrunched up his face at him but shook it off and grinned madly instead, clinking mugs with Will. 

Will blinked a couple of times as if to clear his vision and staggered around.  Suddenly Jack perched a finger.

"That's not rightfully right though!" he stopped.  "Rightfully right? That didn't make any sense..." He said to himself.  Then he straightened up and focused on Will again, and his speech was accompanied by a number of odd hand gestures.  "Well I was saying that ye can't actually say that, since yer a eunuch! Remember?" Jack flung his arms wide and grinned at Will in the triumph of actually forming a sensible sentence. 

Will decided he was too drunk to argue and took a large swig of rum instead.  Suddenly he became solemn and seemed almost sober despite his large amount of alcohol (specifically rum!) consumption. 

"Do you love her?" 

Jack stared at him for a moment and then rolled his eyes to the ceiling, clearly annoyed. 

"Eh mate. None of that lovey dovey stuff, savvy? We're here to forget 'bout 'em. Bloody strumpets." He grumbled. 

"Jack…" Will said warningly, although it seemed rather unconvincing since he dropped to the floor just that moment and grinned crazily up at Jack. 

"You haven't ans – ansred – answered my question." He said, trying to sound stern.

Jack waved his hand carelessly and then sighed. 

"Always one t'ruin the fun, aren't ye Will…" he pouted. 

"And ye shoulda learned by now. Pirates don't love."

"_I _do…" Will said quietly after a moment.

Jack glanced at him and tried hard not to feel guilty at the look in Will's eyes. 

"Aye…but yer not a real pirate, yer a eunuch, Will!" he finished cheerfully, trying to avoid and end this rather unpleasant conversation. Will looked offended though and looked as if he was about to grab a sword and fight Jack. 

Jack slapped him on the back reassuringly. 

"It's not worth ye gettin' beat again." He said with a cocky grin. 

Will sighed in defeat; his head hurt way too much to endure some pointless argument with Jack now.  He didn't know why he had joined Jack here anyway.  He looked around and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.  Their table was off in the far corner, separated from the noisy brawls that went on in the tavern.  All around him men were drinking or busying themselves with pleasurable company, some were playing cards, which usually ended in a fight. The noise was deafening. Mugs clattered, tables were knocked over, whores screeched and drunkards yelled random obscenities.  Will hadn't even known a place like this existed in the proper town of Port Royal, but Jack had proven him wrong.  He was still surprised at the sight of Jack back at the governor's mansion.  He had looked so…defeated. So vulnerable. 

Jack and vulnerable? Will shook his head.  Of course Jack had tried to hide it as soon as Will had entered, just not quick enough.  Will knew something was bothering the great captain, and he couldn't and didn't want to say no when Jack asked him to join in for a round of rum "t'forget all this shit".  Will grinned, though rather half-heartedly.  'At least I'll be able to drink as much as I want now', he told himself, remembering how much Elizabeth had despised of the 'vile drink'. He downed another quarter of rum and rubbed his forehead.  This wasn't what he wanted though, and he knew it. But neither could he blame Jack, who was obviously feeling just as miserable as him. 

"Oy whelp. You still alive?" Jack slurred and eyed him curiously. 

"Ye gotta learn to hold yer liquor mate!" Jack grinned and started to sway quite precariously himself.  Will saw it coming, but it was too late to warn Jack Sparrow. 

With a loud *thump* Jack's chair gave way and the Captain found himself toppling onto the floor, spilling his rum in the process. 

The sight was too hilarious and Will held his side in laughter at Jack's expression. 

Jack grumbled something incoherent and peered curiously into his, now "bloody empty" mug of rum. 

"The rum's gone!" he yelled. "I wasted some perfectly good, drinkable rum! Bloody 'ell!" 

Will stretched out his hand and Jack stared at him in bewilderment, then taking his offered arm though to steady him. Will grinned at him and somehow felt more at ease. Some of the tension between them was gone and it wasn't only the effect of the rum. Maybe things would get back to normal some time after all…

~*~

Jack groaned at the blinding sunlight that was passing through the window.  Upon further investigation he noticed that he was back at the governor's mansion, wondering when and, more importantly, _how_ he had gotten there. His head was pounding and he had to admit that even the great Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't completely invincible to the effects of rum. He got up and quickly closed the curtains, holding a hand to cover his eyes and dropped back onto the bed. He was still fully dressed and smirked at how the proper servants would react if they saw him laying on the smooth white silk sheets in his boots.  

The door opened and Jack saw Elizabeth sweeping in. He tried to hide his dirty boots as well as possible and grinned at her sheepishly. 

"'Morning." He said carelessly and smiled innocently. 

"It's noon." Elizabeth replied coldly. "You have missed breakfast. If you want to eat something, ask in the kitchen. I'll be off to the tailor." With that she left and shut the door. 

" 'It's noon. You have missed breakfast'." Jack mocked Elizabeth's voice, but he wasn't very sincere about it.  It hurt to see Elizabeth treat him this way.  No. Wait. It didn't. He didn't care whether Elizabeth was mad at him.  All he cared about was his ship. His Pearl. 'Right.' he assured himself.  Which he hadn't even checked on after his escape from prison. Will had said it was safely at the docks, but who believed a whelp?? What if that bloody Norrington had 'confiscated' it? Wouldn't be unlikely…

That thought in mind Jack quickly jumped off the bed and sauntered out the door, heading towards the docks. At the sight of his beloved ship he sighed in relief and waltzed over, lifting his hat in mock respect at the dock-guard, whom he had dubbed Mr. Smith.  

It felt so good to feel the familiar wood under his fingers, to see the mighty black sails billow in the wind.  It seemed like a year since he had been aboard the _Black Pearl_, when it was actually only a week. His gaze wandered from the open ocean toward the bustling city of Port Royal, the Swann mansion gleaming in the background, and back towards the sea.  He'd made up his mind.  There was nothing holding him here anymore and there were adventures to be survived, curses to be broken and cannons to be fired…so he might as well leave. 

Now. 

~*~ 

A/N: Writer's block, writer's block, curse that stupid writer's block!!! Gahhh! I'm sorry if this chapter didn't really live up to your expectations – I am very unsatisfied with it.  But I hadn't updated in some time, so I thought I'd just give you this, I'll try to rewrite it though.  This story is seriously slacking though…suggestions are more than welcome!!!  *nudge nudge*

Thank you for the reviews everyone! It's sooo great to get all that feedback – any author's gonna agree with me on that!! …I think…

Drink up me 'earties!

~Sereture


	16. A Final Sunset

_A/N: yeeees, yes, that's right – t'is will be the last chapter. sooob which means - this is the LAST TIME you'll be able to review for this…! hint hint ;)_

Soo…will it be Jack/Elizabeth or Will/Elizabeth..? huh? HUH?? Whatcha think? You gotta tell me in your reviews what you predicted, okaaay? ;-)

All chapters are in the process of getting fixed, checked for grammar, spelling, logic and such. Be patient! :)

A little warning ahead to those who do not approve of this: This chapter might be – what am I saying, it **will **be very sappy, romantic and cheesy – all that stuff :D (Hey, shut uuuup! Life **needs** cheese!; )) I'm a sucker for happy endings, so if you don't like that – tough luck! Haaa! :D

There will be no authors note at the bottom, so I want to thank all my lovely reviewers now, especially **Kizume Bass**, **fadingimage**, **sakhara291**, **Missy Mouse**, **leonsalanna**, **orligurl88 **and **Lyra Silvertongue 13** for being such faithful reviewers! Luv you! And everyone else – your reviews were **SO** appreciated! Thanks a bunch! I'd love for you to review this final chapter and tell me what you thought! (I'd love to get feedback as to whether you thought Jack out of character…) (And some of you (ahem, you know who you are!!) have me on their author alerts or their favorites and haven't reviewed…feel guilty!! ;) lol)

_Enjoy Chapter 16 and see y'all on the pages ;) _

_Sereture_

Chapter 16

Will tried to keep up with Jack's irregular stride, which was surprisingly quite fast, despite all his swaying from side to side.

"Jack! Wait up!"

Jack exaggeratedly slowly stopped, spun around on one foot and rolled his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Will with an expression of mock frustration.

"Listen, Turner." He said in exasperation, talking to Will as though he was a little child. "I've made up me mind. I _will_ leave. What's holdin' me?" Will frowned, a little insulted, but Jack didn't notice as he was gazing out towards the vast sea before him. "I must git that helm under me fingers again…" he mumbled and grinned excitedly, exposing a couple of gold teeth. "Feel the wind on me face, the waves beneath the bow and –"

"Well, getting mighty poetic, are we Jack…" Will interrupted him and smirked affably. Will knew that Jack was right. Port Royal was no place for him – especially since he was a wanted man. He'd only be happy aboard his Pearl.

Jack shook himself out of the stupor and frowned at Will before waving him off.

"Picked that up from ye, boy. Bad influence, ye are. Might turn a eunuch meself someday. Not if I can help it though." He added hastily and Will shook his head, laughing at Jack's everlasting …quirkiness. He had given up to correct him after the hundredths time. Leave Jack his fun.

Will patted Jack good-naturedly on the shoulder and Jack grinned back. Although he would never admit it, he was immensely glad and relieved that things were fine between him and Will. Because, believe it or not, his pirate façade wasn't everything. There really was more to meet the eye: - only because he was a pirate, didn't mean he wasn't a human – and it was only natural for him to feel uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his best friend…his only friend, one might want to point out. There wasn't really much known about the term 'friendship' among pirates; although, his crew, especially Gibbs and Anamaria, were closer to their captain than was considered normal – but after all, they had discarded the code to save him; also something that wasn't considered exactly normal. Thinking of his crew brought Jack back to reality and he questioned Will as to where they were. Will looked a bit befuddled and confused at first, but then lightened up.

"Ah, yes...uh, after we arrived back here I sent them off to the nearby inn to get some rooms, but I suspect most stayed on the Pearl. Waiting for their Captain to tell them to set sails again." he added and smiled at Jack's exited expression at the thought of finally being at sea again. Suddenly Will's thoughts turned to Elizabeth though. She loved Jack. And Jack would leave.

Will was a noble man. But even he had to push himself for what he knew he should say next. After all, with Jack gone, Elizabeth might turn back to him, might remember the love they shared. But no, he didn't want that. And she wouldn't anyway, not after the immense love for him he had seen in her eyes. It hurt him to know this, but if there was something that hurt even more it was be the thought of Elizabeth mourning for her lost love, mourning for anything, really. He loved to see a smile play upon her lips – even if it wasn't for him. But if those lights went out…no, he had to ask Jack.

He cleared his throat, and Jack turned to look at him eagerly, eyebrows raised.

"Uh…Jack. You…you will take Elizabeth with you, won't you?" he stammered, still unsure which answer to hope for.

Jack's face was a canvas of emotions during the next moments. Will watched with utter amazement as his face first turned soft at the mention of her name, then hurt and resentful, and finally stoic and cold.

"Naw, don't think so, mate. 'Tis not the place for her. Besides – bad luck, remember?" he winked at Will, but it seemed all too unconvincing. Jack turned away.

"Well I'll be off then." He exclaimed loudly and quickly marched over to his ship. Before he boarded he turned once more.

"Ye take good care of her though…" he said almost solemnly, and so quietly that Will wasn't even sure if Jack meant for him to hear it.

Elizabeth's breath was going fast as she stood panting near the docks. She held her side with one hand – blasted corset! Her eyes searched frantically for the familiar figure. Had he left already?? Oh no, there he was. Elizabeth sighed in relief. She was about to stride over, when something inside her held her back. Jack didn't want her. He'd made that inevitably clear. And what was she doing here, making a fool out of herself? She gazed over to the undeniably familiar form of Jack Sparrow obviously arguing with Will, who burst out laughing. She felt guilty as she saw them together – after all, she had been the reason they had almost started to loathe each other. Suddenly Jack turned and started heading towards his ship. 'His _Pearl'_, Elizabeth thought bitterly. 'He only loves his bloody ship.' She saw Jack turning towards Will once more and threw all logic and pride aside. She gathered her skirts up in a bunch and hastened as quickly as she could with that vexing corset towards Jack, who was almost aboard the Pearl now.

His eyes widened at the sudden sight of Elizabeth who seemed to emerge out of nowhere. The way her skirts flew behind her, in perfect unison with her hazel locks and the grace with which she held herself had him hypnotized for a moment. Blinking a couple of times, he broke the stare and finally set foot again aboard his beloved ship. Forget her. Forget her.

But - where was that feeling of satisfaction? That feeling of excitement and desire he always felt on the Pearl, the call of the sea that yearned to be answered? He felt none of it, but rather a feeling as if something was missing -

"Rubbish!" he said to himself, and then louder: "Oy! Hoist the sails, ye scabrous dogs!".

At his call, Gibbs and Cotton emerged from below deck and stared at their Captain for a moment.

"Why, Cap'n! Yer back!" Gibbs exclaimed cheerfully, but was interrupted by Jack, who worriedly saw Elizabeth approaching rather quickly. No need for some emotional farewell party, he thought and yelled at Gibbs to quit the small talk and follow his orders.

" 'is mood 'asn't changed since the last time I saw him.." Gibbs muttered under his breath and prepared the _Black Pearl_ to leave port. In a matter of moments the sails were heaved and the crew was bustling on deck. Anamaria sprang down on the dock to loosen the rope from the pillar, getting pulled back aboard by Cotton and Jack. From the corner of his eye Jack could see Elizabeth standing rigidly next to Will and he sighed in relief. So she had made a decision. He tried to smile to himself, but had to swallow hard instead as he saw the two standing next to each other. Aye, they meant to belong together. He had been so foolish.

Jack turned brusquely and strode up to the helm, not bothering to look back one last time.

He _must_ have seen her coming!

Elizabeth was devastated. She had come to a sudden halt next to Will, who was looking rather startled. One hand drawn up to her mouth, she thought she would feel sick. Tears began welling up in her eyes as the final lash was loosened and the Pearl slowly drew out of port. This felt so wrong! How could he just leave her behind? Didn't he know they were meant for each other? Didn't he feel what they shared? It was yesterday night that she had realized this, and she had hoped that Jack might feel the same, might understand. And now he had left. Just like that. He hadn't even bid her good-bye. Oh what a coward he was! Elizabeth thought angrily, and her sorrow turned into fury and she unconsciously put her hands on her hips. She was going to show that Jack Sparrow just _what_ a coward he was!

Elizabeth quickly rid her heavy overcoat, which fell to the ground. Will stared at her in confusion and then his eyes widened as he realized what she was up to.

"No! Elizabeth! Don't do that! Elizabeth, you –"

But it was too late. Elizabeth had sprinted forward and dived, rather ungracefully, into the water.

"-can't swim…" Will finished his sentence quietly and sighed in frustration. Then he quickly discarded his shirt and prepared to go after her; as he watched Elizabeth struggle in the water though, he was surprised at the skill she showed. Whenever had she learned to swim…? After he made sure she wouldn't likely drown anytime soon he forced himself to stay on land. It'd be best not to interfere now. This wasn't between him and Jack anymore, nor between him and Elizabeth. This only concerned the two of them.

Jack stared at the figure below him in the chilly waters in shock and utter incredulity. What was she _doing_?! This was insane! Hadn't Cotton's parrot screeched for him so hysterically, he wouldn't have noticed her and she would have drowned for sure. What_ever_ was she doing in the blasted ocean?!! And why wasn't some Royal-Navy-Commodore-person saving her? Why wasn't _Will_ going after her??

Her frantic shouts quickly shook him out of his stupor though and he yelled for Anamaria.

"Ana! A rope, and be quick!" He eyed Elizabeth struggling in the water worriedly and hoped she'd last a bit longer. It had looked as if she was able to swim at first, but maybe it had just been her desperation.

"Anamaria!!!" he yelled again, and the woman appeared just that moment, panting slightly. He hastily grabbed for the rope that she offered him without ever letting his eyes leave Elizabeth and slid it down the side of the Black Pearl.

"Jest grab it!" he shouted anxiously, as her fingers were groping aimlessly for something to hold onto. Again and again Elizabeth was dunked underwater; every time she came up she was gasping for air frenetically. A few terrible seconds - that seemed like forever to him - passed until her fingers finally got hold of the stiff rope. Jack Sparrow audibly let out a breath of relief and ordered his crewmembers to get ready to pull at his signal; his eyes were still fixed on Elizabeth.

"Alright, Liz! Listen! Ye hold on tight t'that rope, understand? Hold tight!" he repeated and hoped that Elizabeth had heard him. At his signal the rope strained and the strength of his men was quickly able to pull Elizabeth save aboard. Anamaria had a cloak ready for her; and at the sight of her, standing there, looking so incredibly vulnerable, Jack felt something warm him from inside. Without thinking he walked over and took her into his arms.

Elizabeth looked up at him hesitantly, expecting him to reprimand her; the fact that _she_ had actually come here in the first place to tell _him_ off had been forgotten completely at the sight of him so worried and she felt foolish to have acted so rash and without second thought. She had no urge to rebuke him now; she was simply glad to be here, with him. She opened her mouth to apologize for scaring him so, but Jack hushed her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Stubborn one, aren't ye?"

"And aren't you glad for it…" Elizabeth retorted, a little more confident now and Jack involuntarily smiled.

Jack felt unbelievably at ease as he held her in his arms; she was dripping wet, but grinning up at him like a Cheshire cat. He should really ought to tell her that he didn't approve of this though…

"Ye know, ye shouldn't –" he started, but his scolding lecture died on his lips and he opened and closed his mouth speechlessly, searching for the right words. Elizabeth giggled at this so-uncommon sight of the infamous Captain. No, she didn't regret doing this, although she was _definitely_ going to catch a cold. But if that was the price for making that stubborn Captain of hers realize what was right for him, it was definitely worth it.

"Ye should really get some dry clothes, luv. Ye'll –" Jack started again, although he was reluctant to let go of her. Never did anything feel more right than holding her in his arms right now.

This time though, it was Elizabeth's turn to hush him. As an answer she simply snuggled closer to Jack, leaning her head onto his chest and breathed a content sigh. Although one would expect explanations and apologies to be exchanged, both felt that no words were needed right now.

Jack walked up to the helm, all the while holding Elizabeth to him and gripped the wooden wheel with one hand. Above their heads the white sails crackled and billowed in the wind, composing an enchanting symphony along with the roll of the waves and the shrieks of the seagulls. A sudden turn of the wind caused a wave to roll high and sea spray sprinkled Jack and Elizabeth's faces. Elizabeth giggled and looked up at Jack, who grazed his thumb over her cheek to rid it from the drops of water. Aye, something had been missing when he first boarded the Pearl. And now he was ready to admit that he knew what it was. How foolish had he been to just sail off, to run away – he might never have experienced this utter feeling of satisfaction. Aye, Elizabeth had always been a stubborn one. Thank the lord for that; at least one of them had kept their sense! Suddenly Elizabeth nimbly snatched the tri-cornered hat from his head and placed it onto her own, grinning up to him cheekily. After the first expression of shock he cleared his throat and tried to look at her disapprovingly, failing miserably though. A half grin involuntarily curled up a corner of his mouth and he watched her in amusement gazing out towards the horizon; the now crimson-glowing sphere slowly illuminating the dark ocean where both connected – a sight that mesmerized her. He stroked her, almost lovingly and protectively, over her locks and sighed in content. At that Elizabeth gave him such a warm and genuine smile that he could not help himself but place a chaste kiss upon her lips. Their eyes said it all: everything had been forgiven. It was just 'the now' that mattered. And the knowledge that from now on, everything would be different.

Elizabeth watched the roguish pirate before her, taking in his kohl-lined eyes, his unruly hair held in place by the bandana, the scars on his exposed chest. Never had she been so sure of herself: this was what she wanted; this, and only this, would make her happy.

Jack Sparrow couldn't help but smile as he saw them there together. The two things he valued most in life. His ship. And her. Maybe there really was something after all that he would love as much as his _Black Pearl_…

And as the last ray of light ceased to be and the sun was almost completely submerged in the depths of the sea, Jack Sparrow felt at home.

"Now…" he - the rogue pirate who had acted against all stereotypes of buccaneers and swash-bucklers and had broken the code, more than once- murmured at the sight of the endless ocean, bringing Elizabeth closer to him. "…bring me that horizon."

And they knew, that when together, _all_ horizons would be open to them…

Fin 


End file.
